Hollowed Soul
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki died the night that Grand Fisher attacked becoming something inhuman. Ichigo is taught by his father & Kisuke Uharara what he has become and how to use his newfound powers to make sure that other people don't meet the same fate as him. Life will never be the same again for Ichigo as he has to use his new powers to protect his home town & the people he loves.
1. becoming something inhuman

Authors Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. I have drawn up what Ichigo will look like when he is in soul form as I had placed it on my deviant art page (scrletfyre. deviantart gallery/ 27646811#/ art/ Hollowfied-Ichigo-405634012?_sid=494be048 *make sure you remove the spaces*). Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold-****hollows****speaking**

One- becoming something inhuman

I don't recall much of what happened as one minute I am walking home with my mother in the rain when I saw a girl near the riverbank. How was I supposed to know that what I was seeing was a ghost? I don't know what possessed me to ran to stop her. My mom tried to stop me calling out my name, Ichigo Kurosaki. She always told me that my name meant he who protects. But I don't think I was able to protect anyone that day. I still don't fully understand what happened. I could see myself laying on the ground besides my mother. But I still felt strangely alive even though I knew that I should be dead.

**"So I didn't kill you fully. That was my mistake which I won't make again." **stated a voice that I was unfamiliar with. I turned to see this rather large green creature with this strange white mask covering its face. I could clearly see dangling from its head what looked like a lure, the girl that I tried to stop. Anger and rage burned through out my body. This creature had not only killed my mother but also me and it didn't seem to be finished. I screamed out loud as I could feel my chest burning. I could feel myself changing, becoming something inhuman. The pain hurt so much as I wanted to fight the change that was revenging my body.

***Don't fight it King. This creature deserves to die by your hand. Especially after what it has done to you and your mother.*** stated a mysterious voice in the back of my mind.

"Who in the hell are you?" I questioned out loud.

**"I am known as Grand Fisher. Not that it matters to you. You will soon no longer exist as you are merely food to me. "** answered the creature. But I wasn't talking to it, but rather the other voice that I heard. I knew what the creature said angered me as I was nobodies food source no matter what this creature was.

***I am a part of you King. I want to help you take this creature down before it kills another person again. Just think it could happen to Karin and/or Yuzu.* **replied the voice. This fact seemed to only make me angrier than normal as a large sword suddenly appeared in my hand. It was a katana with a cross hilt as it was as black as night as a long black chain rattled at the bottom of the sword. I don't recall my body even moving as I attacked the creature in a blind rage. I cut the creatures mask to have it shriek out on pain before. The creature transformed into a ball of light in my hands as I could feel a strange air blowing. When I looked up, I could see these large gates which looked wicked in design as it had chains and skeletons on it. The door was slowly opening as I could feel it tugging on the orb that was in my hands. For some reason I was rather hungry as I took the orb and began to eat it. The gate that appeared closed as it vanished without a trace. I ate all of the orb until it was completely gone. I found it to have satisfy my new hunger.

'What in the world happened to me and what have I become?' I asked myself as I collapsed to my knees next to my mother's and my bloody body. I let out a fearsome roar as tears streaked down my face.

***Sorry, I can't answer that for you King but however, they can.* **stated the voice as I could feel this strange presence in the area. I looked up to see what it was talking about only to find my father Isshin Kurosaki who was wearing a garb that I was unfamiliar with. Next to him was another man that I didn't recognize as he wore a shop keepers green cloak with a diamond pattern on the bottom as he wore a green and white stripped beach hat over his sandy blond hair. He wore a pair of large wooden clogs on his feet.

"Dad...?" I questioned weakly.

"Oh dear lord... Ichigo. I am so sorry. I should have been here to protect you both." he stated as he ran towards me scooping me up into his arms. I could feel his hands running through my orange locks as I cried into his shoulders.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

The other voice


	2. the other voice

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold-****hollows speaking**

Two- the other voice

After I was done crying I could see Kisuke on the phone calling what could have been the police considering the two bodies. I had so many questions for my father about everything, more about what was going on more than anything else.

"Dad... what's going on? Why are you here? What on earth are you wearing?" I asked. My voice sounded different as it sounded darker than before. What could I say? I was only nine years old and I could see my body lying there in a pool of blood. The creature that I had fought was gone as there was no trace of it left.

"Ichigo, my son. I need for you to remain calm. I will explain everything in time. But right now is not the best time. Stay with Kisuke as I will be right back." my father told me. I looked at the strange guy as he flashed a brief smile towards my dad.

"He's in good hands Isshin." stated Kisuke as he took me away from my dad. My father nodded his head as he took off running towards our home. He had moved so quickly as one minute he was here and the next he was gone. The rain had finally stopped as I could feel that I wanted to clean the blood that was on me. I looked down at my hands as I could see a strange binding covering my dominate right hand which held the strange sword. My nails on my left hand had a white fingerless glove with a red fur trim on it. The nails on my left hand had grown longer as the looked to be razor sharp as they were painted black. This only raised more questions. I watched as the police came as I could hear the shock in their voices at the bodies. It was almost like the couldn't see me.

"What in the world happened here? It looks like a wild animal had attacked them?" questioned one of the police officers.

"It was a large creature with green fur and a white mask on its face. it had this strange lure hanging from its head." I explained. But none of the officers could even here me.

***It's no use King. They won't be able to hear you let alone see you.* **the mysterious voice stated. I looked at Kisuke who was speaking to the cops as my father came back wearing regular clothing.

'What, he went home to change?' I asked myself.

***Not really. It's hard to explain right now King everything that is happening. I am only learning about it for myself.* **stated the voice.

'Who in the hell are you?' I questioned again growing rather angry and annoyed with this mysterious voice.

***I told you before King, I am a part of you. You could say that I am the same as the creature that we fought. I have no true name but I suppose that you can call me Hichigo.*** stated the voice. None of this made any sense to me as I watched the corners pick up the dead bodies as Kisuke and my dad were still talking to the police. After a while the police had left with the bodies as Kisuke stood there with my father.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" I asked angrily.

"Please calm down Ichigo. I need for you to remain calm. Can you do that for me?" asked my father. I let out a long deep breath forcing myself to calm down as I could feel the other presence within me doing the same. It raised a questioning look to my brow.

***Easy King. We will find out our answers as these two clearly have them considering how right now they are the only ones who can see and/or hear you.* **Hichigo replied. It seemed that I was the only one who could hear its voice. I wanted answers and fast.

NEXT CHAPTER…

The truth revealed


	3. the truth revealed

Authors Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold-****hollows speaking**

Three- the truth revealed

With the police gone and giving my father the information he needed in order to pick up the bodies that way he could arrange a funeral for me and my mom. Kisuke and my father said very little as I followed them to hopefully a place where I could get some answers. I could feel the warmth of the sun hit my body. I could feel something tugging behind me when the wind blowed past me. I looked to see that I was wearing something similar to what my father wore when I first saw him. I had a long tattered cloak jacket with a white trim and red silk underneath. My right sleeve where extremely short showing off my Caucasian arms as it was also tattered on top with a white trim around the sleeves. Wrapped around the entire length of my right arm was the same black chain that hung on my sword. My other sleeve almost covered my entire left arm as it had a tattered look at the base right before the fur trimmed glove. I wore the same pants and shoes that my father had worn as tied around my waist was a white sash. We finally made it to what looked to be a small shop as the sign read Uharara's.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable." stated Kisuke. Both my father and I did as he told us as he opened up the shop to us. A very large man was there to greet us as he looked at me with extreme curiosity. "Tessai, could you make us some tea. Ichigo would you like some orange juice?" asked Kisuke. I nodded my head yes as the large man left us.

"Please can somebody tell me what is going on?" I asked trying not to sound angry. I could hear a soft sigh escape my father's lips.

"Ichigo perhaps you can explain to us what happened to you first." stated my father. I explained what I could recall not leaving out a single detail. My father turned towards Kisuke as they looked shocked at my story.

"Kisuke do you think it's possible that he could be a vastro lorde?" questioned my father.

"It is possible. But I always thought that they we purely myth. No one has ever seen one before. But judging from Ichigo's story, I believe that he could actually be one." replied Kisuke. It upset me when they talked as if I wasn't there.

"Somebody better tell me what on earth you are talking about!" I growled loudly as violent black and red energy lashed out when I became enraged. Both Kisuke and my father looked at me shocked at the display of power that I wheeled.

***Calm yourself King. I know that your upset right now but, it won't help anyone if you do get angry.* **Hichigo stated in the back of my mind. Tessai had come back handing us our drinks I began to calm back down as waited for my father and Kisuke to explain what was going on.

"First you have to understand what that thing was and what you have become. I know that what we are going to tell you may sound strange but please keep an open mind." stated my father. I slowly nodded my head. Kisuke explained what had attacked me was known as a hollow. I had become something similar but more powerful than a normal hollow. I had become a hollow unlike any other as I still retained my human shape. I felt around my chest feeling a rather large whole in the center of my chest. On my face sat part of a hollow mask complete with a single horn. My father then told me about soul reapers and a soul society. It's a soul reapers duty to fight hollows and to send souls to the soul society safely.

"I used to be a soul reaper captain of one thirteen court guards before I meet your mother. When I first meet your mother, it was love at first sight as I gave up being a soul reaper as I married your mother. I believe that some of my power transferred to you kids." my father stated.

"Both Isshin and I have battled many hollows before as we heard rumors that hollows could evolve and become stronger as the highest level is that of a vastro lorde as the look more human than other hollows. But never have I heard of a hollow that retained its human consciousness as being around us you are not striking us down because of our high spiritual power. Most hollows go after being with high spiritual power or other spirits to feed themselves." stated Kisuke.

"Like I did with Grand Fisher?" I questioned. Kisuke nodded his head yes.

"Some how you became a vastro lorde Ichigo but, you are dressed like a soul reaper. Maybe we are wrong Kisuke. Perhaps he became an Arrancar." stated my father.

"It's not possible besides look at his sword. Its not in a shiki state or even has a scabbard. Its completely unsealed. Have you ever heard of such a thing even happening before?" asked Kisuke. My father shook his head no. "Our best bet is to keep him here for a while as I want to learn the extent of Ichigo's powers. I will also work on a special gigai for him."

"Gigai?" I questioned. My father stood up as he took out what looked to be a candy dispenser from his pocket. He pressed onto the candy dispenser to have a round piece of candy pop into his mouth. There was this bright flash as my father separated. One was still wearing his normal clothing while the other was exactly how I first saw my father.

"A gigai is a temporary body which houses your body. The candy I swallowed is a mod soul, a temporary host that takes care of your body in your place." stated my father. I was confused as I guess that I still had a lot to learn about.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Meeting in the mindscape


	4. meeting in the mindscape

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, _italic-__spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-****hollows** **speaking**

Four- meeting in the mindscape

My father went back into his body as he and Kisuke explained a few things. After a while my father needed to be home for Karin and Yuzu. I began to wonder if I would see them again? Kisuke smiled at me gently while patting my shoulder. I was a bit grateful for the man to help me with understanding what I was and how to control my power. Once my father was gone, Kisuke rose to his feet.

"Please follow me Ichigo." stated Kisuke. I rose to my feet as my sword rested by my side. I picked it up swinging it across my shoulders. I followed Kisuke as he open up the mats in his shop as underneath them was a ladder. We climbed down the ladder as it lead to a large underground basement which didn't look like a basement. It had large rock and dirt as it seemed to have its own sky. What could I say? I was a bit impressed but I guess that I shouldn't expect anything less from a former soul reaper. Kisuke thrusted his cane out towards me. "As we all ready explained every soul reaper and even arrancars has a zanpakuto. You are no exception Ichigo as you hold yours in your hand. Every zanpakuto has its own name and presence as they are alive. They often take on the shape and form reflecting the person's spiritual pressure or as we know it reishi." stated Kisuke as his pulled on his cane revealing a sword hidden within it. "Mine is known as Benhime. Close your eyes and focus. Try hearing the voice of your sword." I began to wonder if he meant Hichigo. But I did as Kisuke instructed me. The next thing I knew I found myself within a strange world with very tall sky scrapers. The building looked to be made of glass as they reflected the clear sky as very little clouds floated overhead. I stood on the buildings sideways without falling over and/or off them.

**"Geeze King, I didn't expect you to come here so soon." **stated a voice that I was quite familiar with. I turned quickly to see what looked to be the mirror image of myself except he was completely white from the head down. The only colors he had was the black and gold eyes which almost looked haunting, black painted fingernails, and when he talked his tongue was actually blue. He looked completely human as he was the same age as me.

"Hichigo?" I questioned as the being nodded his head yes. "Are you my zanpakuto spirit?" I asked earning a laugh from Hichigo.

**"Me... hell no King. As I told you before, I am a part of you. I guess you could say that I am your inner hollow or your hollow half." **replied Hichigo. For some reason he felt much more than that. I began to recall when he told me that he had no true name. The name Hichigo was something he had come up on the whim.

"Where are we?" I asked.

**"Your inner mind. I happen to call it home. But why are you here?"** asked Hichigo.

"Kisuke told me to focus on hearing the voice of my zanpakuto. The next thing I know, I end up here." I replied.

**"Oh so you have come here to see the old man." **stated Hichigo as he sounded disappointed.

"That and to perhaps finally meet you. You weren't what I guess I was expecting but I am glad that you were there to kind of help me out before. Frankly between you and me, Hichigo isn't much of a name. How would you like a better one?" I asked. Hichigo looked shocked to hear these words as a soft smile caressed his lips. Hichigo seemed to be wearing the same exact clothing as me except they were the inverted colors of what I was wearing. Finally a name seemed to come to my mind as I studied Hichigo's appearance. "Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short. Taken into context it means white Kurosaki Ichigo. Since you say you are a part of me, I feel that this name will do you more justice." I stated. A smile caressed Shiro's face.

**"What do you think old man? Do you like my new name?"** questioned Shiro. I looked to see a figure approaching us as he wore a long sleeve version of the cloak that Shiro and I wore. A hood covered his head so I couldn't see his face. In his hands he held the same exact sword that I had.

_"I think your new name fits you Shiro. It sounds much better that Hichigo which meant hollow Ichigo. His wording on the name is much better than what I came up with." _stated the figure. His voice sounded young as I guess hearing Shiro call him an old man was a pun to throw me off. _"Welcome master Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Tessa Zangetsu. I am the spirit of your zanpakuto."_ stated the figure as he pulled back his hood to reveal a young looking man possibly in his early twenties. He had long black wavy hair that fell to his shoulders in length and piercing jet black eyes.

"Tessa Zangetsu, would it be all right if I just call you either Zangetsu or Tessa for short?" I questioned. The spirit of my sword smiled at me.

_"Either or will be fine master Ichigo." _replied the sword spirit.

"Please you two don't need to be so formal Zangetsu. Ichigo is just fine. I mean we are all on the same side right?" I questioned.

**"Sorry no can do King. I am nothing more than your horse as you are the ruler over me, my king. I only obey your orders."** stated Shiro.

_"What Shiro speaks is the truth as you are our master. We have to obey you." _replied Zangetsu. A small scowl crossed my face.

"I won't tolerate that. I insist that you both call me just Ichigo. I am no king or master so I insist that you both treat me as we are all equal." I stated rather angrily.

**"You have a lot to learn King. I wish it were that simple but, not even you can change how we refer to you and what we call you." **stated Shiro. I sighed softly as I guess even they had a point I still had a lot to learn about what I was and what I had become.

NEXT CHAPTER…

training


	5. training

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-__spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-****hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-**__**attacks**_

Five- training

After speaking with Shiro and Zangetsu, I reopened my eyes to find Kisuke standing there still waiting for my answer. I held out my sword in the same manner as him.

"It's name is Tessa Zangetsu. Kisuke can I ask you a question?" I asked the shop keeper. Kisuke looked at me with a questioned look stretched across his face. "Is it common for something like what I have become to have an inner hollow?"

"I am not certain. Remember you seem to be a mix of a lot of things. I have only heard of vizards having an inner hollow. Vizards happen to be shingami with the power of that of a hollow." replied Kisuke.

"Do you happen to have a mirror? I want to see what I truly look like." I asked.

"Are you certain Ichigo that you want to do that?" asked Kisuke. I knew that my looks have changed as my father's reaction was my first key. I knew that I would be in for a shock but I needed to know. I slowly nodded my head yes. Kisuke reached into his robes producing a mirror as he handed it to me. I took it from him as I carefully studied myself. My hair was a bit longer as my bangs came down to my nose as my hair was still wild and orange in color. My hair rested a bit below my neck as I thought that it looked good on me. On half of my left side of my face sat what looked like a hollow mask as it was white in color with red vivid lines on it. Sticking out of the mask was a single long bull-like horn. My eyes where no longer there normal chocolate brown color as the took on the color and appearance of Shiro's eyes looked like. In the middle of my chest sat a large whole which my outfit partly covered. Tears began to form in my eyes as I no longer looked human anymore. Kisuke walked over taking the mirror from my trembling hand.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I know that things seem bad right now but I promise that your life isn't over as it has only begun." stated Kisuke. I glared at him angrily.

"How can you say that? My body is dead!" I growled as once again in my anger I had released a blast of black and red energy that threw Kisuke back away from me. Kisuke flew heading for a large formation as I thought that he was going to hit it but, Tessai had caught him.

***Calm down King. Remember what your father and Kisuke had said about giving you a gigai body? I know that things may seem bleak right now but we will get through this.* **Shiro stated. I slowly began to calm down as the red and black energy dissipated.

"I'm sorry Kisuke." I replied.

"It's no problem Ichigo. At least we know that a part of your power activates when you become angry and enraged. Tessai, can you set up another barrier as we are going to begin with Ichigo's training." stated Kisuke once Tessai had placed him down. Tessai said nothing as he went off to work. "Are you ready Ichigo?" questioned Kisuke as I nodded my head yes as I held my zanpakuto in my hands.

I had found out like most hollows, my skin was as hard as iron or what they called _**hierro**_. Most Arrancars had a resurrection form other wised what was known as _**resurreccion**_ but since my zanpakuto didn't have a release word as it was unsealed, achieving my truest hollow form was going to be much different for me. Like most hollows I could also produce these red balls of energy known as a _**cero (zero). **_I moved at a speed much faster than that of a hollow as they called it _**sonido**_ which meant sound. The shinigami version was known as the _**flash step.**_ My speed was a cross between the two. Whenever I did get cut, I quickly regenerated healing the wounds. I was able to detect reishi from either shinigami but also hollows. Besides the _**cero**_, I could do at least four different attacks with my zanpakuto. The first and most common was the _**getsuga tensho (moon fang heaven piercer).**_ The second was a more powered up attack which was the same as the first known as _**kuroi getsuga (black moon fang). **_My third one was a move was the final attack of the first one that I had learned known as the _**saigo no getsuga (final moon fang heaven piercer).**_ The most powerful out of all of my attacks was _**mugetsu (moonless sky). **_Now that I had a better understanding of what I was and what I could do, I was anxious to return back home.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Return to the living


	6. return to the living

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-__spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-****hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-**__**attacks**_

Six- return to the living

I had spent the last two days at Kisuke's shop learning what I could about my powers, what I was capable of, about the Seireitei and the shinigami. Because of what I was most shinigami would attack first rather than ask questions because according to Kisuke I felt to much like a hollow. But the power of my reishi was far more than that compared to that of both my father's and Kisuke's. I had to begun to miss my sisters and some of my friends. My father often came by to see how I was doing. On the third day my father came back with my twin little sisters. Both where happy to see me as they broke down crying when they saw me as they quickly ran up to me hugging me. Tears streaked down my face as I was happy to see them.

"Ichigo, we missed you so much. When dad told us what happened to you and mom. Yuzu and I were saddened but dad said that you didn't truly die but you have changed. Dad explained what he was and what you had become. I am just glad to see that you are all right." Karin stated with tears in her eyes. Yuzu said very little as she was a blubbering mess. I tried to be strong as I didn't want to see the girls see me cry. By now Kisuke had come with my new body which looked exactly like me when I had died.

"Ichigo, this is going to be your gigai. Much like a regular human body it is going to grow, age, and pretty much do what a regular human body would do. I also gave you a mod soul to take your place should you decide to do the duties that usually a soul reaper would do. I wouldn't make it a habit as if you do encounter as soul reaper, they will no doubt try to kill you." Kisuke stated. I nodded my head understanding Kisuke's advice as I walked over towards where my gigai was. My family smiled at me before I went to enter my gigai. I closed my eyes and focused on joining my body with the soulless body. I could feel this strange rush as I could feel myself being pulled in.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the position that my gigai was in. I slowly rose to my feet as my legs felt weak. I nearly collapsed when I tried to stand. Both Kisuke and my father almost came to my aid as I waved them off. I had to do this on my own. I moved slowly remembering how to fully move my body as it felt a bit strange at first operating the gigai. But soon enough I was able to walk around without any problems as I couldn't even tell that I was any different from anyone else.

"Kisuke thanks for everything. You were extremely helpful to me and my son." my father stated.

"That's what friends are for. Ichigo remember my shop is always open if you have any more questions or if you just want to use my training grounds." replied Kisuke. I nodded my head as my family and I went home. I was anxious to begin the new chapter in my life and get back to living a somewhat normal life even though I knew that I was no longer human anymore.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Years later


	7. years later

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: thanks so much for the mass reviews you are the bomb! Yes I decided after reading a similar story on Wattpad that I could create a story similar to theirs but better. I wanted so much to work on a story completely different than anything I have done before as I worked on this from Ichigo's point of view. I find it easier to work from his view compared to some of the other stories that I have tried. To Moon's last stand: first off, I got the translation for the _**cero **_off of the page containing all the hollow information on the net as it said that it was Spanish for zero. Second, I got the information off of Ichigo's profile page on the net about the _**saigo no getsuga**_ as I always thought it was another attack that Ichigo knows. I plan to keep it how I have it. To Rei Rusuragi: if you read it Tensa Zangetsu told Ichigo to feel free to call him either Tensa and/or Zangetsu. I will in further chapters refer to him as Tensa this way people know which form of the spirit I am referring to. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*,~letters/notes~, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Seven- years later

It had been seven years since my death/rebirth. Just as Kisuke said, my new body continued to grow and get older. It was the same when I was in soul form. I was now sixteen years old as my body was very lean but muscular. My powers in soul form had grown even stronger since my death. Shiro and Tensa was always there within my mindscape should I need to talk to them. I had learned that no matter what form I was in, I was the only one who could hear my zanpakuto and hollow. Tensa's looks never changed from the first time that I had meet him. Shiro on the other had much like me grew older and aged. His looks mirrored my own. Thankfully since my death, I haven't yet encountered a soul reaper. But I knew that it would only be a matter of time.

I went to school on a regular basis as I had Kisuke and my father teach me how to repress my reishi. I didn't need hollows and/or shinigami attacking me while I was at school. No matter where I went, I always carried my mod soul pill with me just in case. I had several good friends in school and a major crush on a girl in my class, Orihime Inoue. At first I was afraid of letting people get close to me fearing that they would find out that I wasn't human.

***You are just being silly King. No one can tell that you are any different from them. Even those with any spiritual powers wouldn't be able to tell that your not human.*** Shiro scolded me mentally. Since learning that I could hear Shiro mentally in the back of my mind, I had worked on a way to communicate with him. Finally after I while I had achieved speaking with Shiro mentally this way no one thought that I was crazy.

*So your basically trying to encourage me to tell Orihime how I feel.* I replied to Shiro. Shiro said nothing in reply as I could hear Orihime and Taski laughing. Orihime's face blushed lightly as I looked at her. Orihime had long straight orange hair that fell down to waist in length. Large blue-grey eyes that seemed to shine. Orihime was a bit bustier than most of the other girls in our class. It wasn't the size of her bust that attracted me. It was her kind and gentle nature. Of course Orihime didn't know that I had stopped her brother who had transformed into a hollow from attacking her a couple of nights ago. I slowly rose to my feet taking a long deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself as I walked over to Orihime and Taski. Taski and I knew each other before I had died. We went to the same karate dojo.

"Hey there Ichigo. You know that the teachers are going to demand that you get a hair cut let alone to stop dyeing it." stated Taski. I often got into trouble with other people and the teachers over my hair. I brushed several of my long orange locks out of my face. No matter how many times I tried to cut my hair, it quickly grew back. I had given up on trying to change my hair style.

"I actually think he looks attractive with his hair like that. Besides he isn't the only one that color hair. Can't they tell that its completely natural?" replied Orihime. I smiled gently thanking Orihime.

"I wouldn't get too close to him Inoue. His kind means nothing but trouble. He will be more than likely to eat you." stated a voice from behind us. I turned looking at a male who wore a pair of glasses. Uryu Ishida was perhaps one of the smartest kinds in the school. I could sense his reishi as clearly as he could sense mine. Uryu knew that I wasn't human. I was still trying to figure out what he was.

"No one cares what you think Uryu. Besides you know next to nothing about me." I growled. It was true that like most hollows I consume souls but, I didn't eat any that where innocent only those who were evil. I was still trying to figure out how I knew what souls were good and which ones were evil. Uryu walked away from us as I could feel a piece of paper placed in my hand by the teen.

"Is it just me or does he hold a personal grudge on you?" asked Taski.

"I don't know to tell you the truth Taski. I have never done anything to him." I replied.

"Of course you wouldn't do anything to hurt and/or harm anyone. That's what I like the best about you Ichigo." stated Orihime. The teacher finally showed up as I went back to my seat. I opened the paper that Uryu gave me.

~I know what you truly are Ichigo Kurosaki. You may have everyone around here fooled but not me. Meet me after school unless you want your secret revealed.~ The note read. I quickly crumpled it in my hands as I could feel my reishi rising threatening to unleash wildly.

_"Master Ichigo, may I suggest that your mod soul take your place. We need to do something to quell your rage."_ stated Tensa. I knew that my zanpakuto had a point as at times he and Shiro did their best to keep me calm. I sighed softly and asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. My teacher nodded their head as I got up placing the mod soul pill case in my pocket before I got up and went to retrieve the pass for the restrooms. Even in my human form I could use some of my newfound abilities that I had gained since my death. I quickly flash sonido to the bathroom as I quickly checked to see if the bathroom was clear before I swallowed the mod soul. I could feel my soul pulling free from my body. I now stood next to my gigai in my soul form.

"Hey what gives Ichigo? You never usually never use me while your at school." stated the mod soul. I looked at my gigai pointing to the crumpled note that was in its hand. Kon, the mod soul who know in habited my body read the note. "Well its no wonder that your upset. Go I got this covered!" stated Kon.

"Thanks Kon. I should be back quickly as I am going to Kisuke's place." I told the mod soul as I slipped out of a nearby window. Kon waved my hand as he took off heading back to my class. Once outside, I quickly _**flash sonido**_ to Kisuke's shop. When I arrived I could see Tessai sitting outside.

"Kisuke has been expecting you. He's down stairs." stated Tessai. I nodded my head and went inside to the basement training grounds.

"Well something as gotten you riled up. Want to talk about it while we fight?" asked Kisuke as he took out Benihime. I smiled as I could feel Tessa Zangetsu form in my hands. I had discovered that unlike anyone else, I could make my zanpakuto materialize whenever I need it this way I didn't have to carry my zanpakuto all the time while I was in soul form. As Kisuke and I fought I told him about Uryu. "Tell me Ichigo is there anything about him that stands out?" asked Kisuke as I dodged a blast from Benihime. I remembered that he always wore this strange bracelet around his wrist.

"He wears this strange cross on his bracelet." I replied as I returned a blast of my own. "_**Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_I snapped. Kisuke tried to dodge but he ended up at the last second using Benihime's energy form a shield to protect him.

"Damn Ichigo, your powers have gotten much stronger." stated Kisuke. The store owner wasn't hurt but his clothing and hat where torn to shreds.

"Sorry about the clothes Kisuke." I replied causing Tensa Zangetsu to vanish from my hands.

"That's all right Ichigo. I think I may know what exactly Uryu is just from you telling me about his bracelet." stated Kisuke. I looked at the store owner as he dusted himself off. I began to wonder what secrets Uryu was hiding.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Honor of the quincy


	8. honor of the Quincy

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to Watermellon Tree: thanks for the feedback. I will be sure to work on your suggestions further ahead in the next chapters. I will be sure to incorporate your idea about a flashback seen for Ichigo and how he fell in love with Orihime. Yes, Rukia will also make an appearance in a later chapter. To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: thanks for the comment. I only read a few of the Bleach manga as I don't really care too much for Uryu but I want to try to keep him close to form for my story. To Guest: I knew that _**cero**_ was spanish for zero as that is the translation that I got off the net. It is also the spanish translations that I am using for all of the hollow attacks. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), =flashback=, *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Eight- honor of the Quincy

Kisuke dusted himself off as he told me about a race known as the Quincy. Much like shinigami, they were able to kill hollows. But when they killed the hollows, they didn't ease the souls existence but rather obliterate it completely. There were rumors that the shinigami didn't help them when they were under attack by a large hollow army as several Quincy's were killed.

"He maybe the very last of his kind. The Quincy where known to have a very strict honor. He sees you as a hollow trying to hurt people." replied Kisuke. Hearing Kisuke's words about hollows got me upset as my reishi went out of control lashing out everywhere. "Ichigo calm down. I don't think that this Quincy knows a single thing about you." yelled out Kisuke as he dodged my reishi.

***He's right King. Who does this Quincy think he is to judge us? We should show him that we aren't like other hollows. I say meet him after school.*** Shiro stated mentally.

_*Shiro does have a good point Master Ichigo.*_ added Tensa. I began to calm down at my inner hollow's and zanpakuto's advice.

"Sorry Kisuke. I just don't understand how he was able to figure it out. I keep my reishi under control so not to draw the attention of people like him." I stated. Kisuke closed his eyes as I could feel his reishi rising as he focused it to sense something. I could see thousands of ribbons shoot up all around me as Kisuke walked towards me with his eyes still closed. He reached past me grabbing a ribbon as he opened his eyes.

"I think he miss read your spirit ribbon Ichigo. Shinigami's ribbons like your father and mine are red as blood. Yours because of your hollow nature looks black." Kisuke stated as he handed me my ribbon. He was right it did look black as night. "If he looked closely, he would have seen parts of shinigami in your ribbon." I looked at my ribbon closely to see that it was a black-red color darker than mahogany. The spirit ribbons disappeared once Kisuke relaxed his reishi.

"Thanks Kisuke. I just have to show Uryu that he is completely wrong about me."

"Ichigo be careful. We still don't know if a Quincy's arrow can cleanse you completely out of existence. The same goes for a shinigami fighting you with their zanpakuto. I know that you are able to perform a _**kanso**_ sending souls to the Seireitei. But we don't know what will happen to you if you fight a full shinigami and/or a Quincy." stated Kisuke as I made my way upstairs.

"I guess that I will have to find out. Don't worry Kisuke, I will be careful. Thanks for everything." I replied as I _**flash sonido**_ back towards the school. When I arrived at the school it was lunch time as I knew precisely where Kon would be. I went to the roof of the school to find Kon sitting eating lunch with some of my friends. Keigo Asano was perhaps one of my most annoying friend, Mizuruio Kojima was his closest friend as they grew up together, and Yasatro Sado who I have nicknamed Chad was a gentle but quite giant. Kon looked up as he could clearly sense my presence as he excused himself from the group.

"How did it go with Kisuke?" asked Kon.

"Well I found out that Uryu is as I am going to confront him after school. Thanks for the help Kon. I will take it over from here." I stated. Kon stretched out my body letting out a long yawn. I pressed my gloved hand next to my body as it went through to retrieve Kon's marble. Before my gigai fell to the ground, I quickly moved reentering my body. Within my left hand was Kon's marble. "Rest well Kon. I may need you again later on." I whispered as I rejoined my friends for the rest of lunch.

I sat in class listening to the teacher's voice drown out. Uryu watched me carefully like a hawk. But my thoughts we elsewhere as I looked at Orihime. I began to remember back to when I first meet and fell in love deeply with Orihime.

=Begin Flashback=

It was one year after my death/rebirth as Orihime became the new girl in the school. She was very shy as she kept to herself until Tatsuke went over to befriend the girl.

"Hey Ichigo, come over here for a minute." yelled out Tatsuki. I got up walking over towards the two girls.

"Orihime Inoue this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He happens to be my closest friend even though he is a guy. Like you he too has orange hair and tends to get in trouble for it. Just don't let anyone get to you about your hair." Tatsuki stated. Orihime looked up at me blushing lightly.

"Tatsuki is right. If you ever have a problem about anyone because of your hair tell me and I will take care of it." I stated. Orihime looked at me smiling. God she was beautiful. I knew that I would do everything within my power to protect her. I then noticed the small snowflake pins in her hair. "I like your pins." I stated trying to hide my blush. Orihime touched her pins as it looked like she was ready to cry.

"Thanks they were a present from my brother before he…" Orihime suddenly broke down into tears. I fumbled into my pockets pulling out a handkerchief handing it to Orihime.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see a girl cry. I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I lost my mom last year. I say wear those with pride as I know that he is watching over you." I stated. Orihime took the handkerchief thanking me.

Several days later I found Tatsuki consoling a crying Orihime as her hair had been chopped up to shreds as she didn't have her brother's pins in her hair. Seeing Orihime in tears with her long hair shredded got me very angry and upset. I set out to find the ones who hurt my Orihime.

***Your Orihime, you are very protective over her.*** Shiro stated within my mind.

*Why shouldn't I be? I care a lot for her. I love her since I first meet her.* I replied.

***Just be careful not to lose control. We don't need to hurt any humans.* **replied Shiro. I said nothing as I knew my hollow had a point. I managed to find the ones who made Orihime cry. They were older students in a local junior high school.

"Give them back!" I growled at them when I saw them playing with Orihime's pins. The three junior high students just looked at me laughing. "I said give me back those pins you took!" I snarled angrily.

"Oh yeah… Who is going to make us? You?" asked one of the students as he moved to punch me. I stood my ground catching his large fist in my small hands. I grasped it hard using my full blown strength to snap his wrist.

"Yes. I am." I snarled. One of the other boys jumped kicking me in the head. I took the kick still remaining put. **"Was that supposed to hurt?"** I asked lacing my voice with that of my hollow. My eyes transformed into that of Shiro's causing the boys to jump back in fear. The third boy held a sharp knife. He came running at me as he slashed at me with the knife before he stabbed me hard in the chest causing blood to seep from my wound. **"Are you guys mad? Attacking an unarmed person. Allow me to show you true fear!"** I snarled as I unleashed a bit of my reishi causing Tensa Zangetsu to form in my hands as my energy lashed out at them. I dug the knife from out of my chest as my wounds began to instantly heal as Tensa Zangetsu slowly began to form in my hands causing the three older teens to bolt. They threw Orihime's pins as they ran away from me. I capped my reishi causing Tensa Zangetsu to disperse.

***Good job King. I think that you scared them shitless.* **laughed Shiro. I bent over picking up Orihime's pins. I brought back the pins to Orihime as she smiled brightly. I swore that never again I wanted to see her cry as I had fallen in love with Orihime Inoue.

=End Flashback=

The final bell rang as all the students took off for the weekend. I slowly rose to my feet as I could see Uryu point to the roof. I sighed softly as I nodded my head taking off to the roof.

"I don't know what you are after hollow. But I won't allow it to continue on. By the honor of the Quincy, I will see your kind destroyed." stated Uryu. I could see his bracelet glow as his reishi transformed into a bow and arrow. "Now die hollow!" snapped Uryu. I knew instantly that Uryu meant business. I instantly took the mod soul capsule out of my pocket as I popped Kon into my mouth avoiding the shot from Uryu's bow. Kon and I instantly switched places as I stood before Uryu in my true soul form.

"Ichigo… what's going on?" asked Kon who now possessed my body.

"Kon keep my body safe for me. You are wrong about me Uryu. I am not your enemy as I am not like other hollows." I snarled at Uryu as I allowed Tensa Zangetsu to form in my hands. I prepared for Uryu's next move and what he was going to do next.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Hollow battle


	9. hollow battle

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: *smiles* I am glad to hear someone enjoys what I am doing and not criticizing everything. To LonellyHollow117: thanks for the review. First off I am not rushing through the chapters as when I write it out it almost 12-13 pages long as it ends up being 5-6 pages typed. I am slowly working on some of your points as I hope to make the next chapters longer. I am glad that you are somewhat supporting what I did with Tensa and Shiro. I love showing a different side to the characters that we know and love. About Ichigo's looks….. I combined his look for the final getsuga tensho (before he pulls out the mugetsu form) adding in the vizard mask with a touch of the vastro lorde look and added a bit of the vastro lorde look. The one thing I have a problem with beta's is them getting back to me and helping me out. So I try the best that I can with spotting my own mistakes and such. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Nine- hollow battle

Uryu stood before me with his spiritual weapon aimed at me as Kon scampered getting out of the way. I could feel Uryu studying me.

"I am not your enemy Uryu. I am not like any hollow that you have seen before..." I stated.

"Shut up! You hollows are all alike. You are never satisfied no matter how many souls you consume. By the honor of the Quincy, I will not rest until I see you destroyed." snarled Uryu as he let the spiritual arrow fly at me. I moved at incredible speeds avoiding the arrow.

_*Master Ichigo, why aren't you fighting him? He is trying to kill you!* _Tensa roared in my head.

*I know Tensa. But I made a vow never to hurt a living human being. Now matter what Uryu says, I know that he is wrong about me.* I replied. My zanpakuto said nothing as it knew that I couldn't bring myself to hurt Uryu. Uryu fired shot after shot trying to kill me but I wasn't about to let one of his arrows hit me. I didn't know what would happen if I did. I began to feel this strange reishi flowing in the air as I noticed a crack forming in the sky. 'Shit this isn't good. Our fight is attracting something large and it feels dangerous.' I thought to myself. I watched as the crack grew in size as a large white hand began to pull the crack open.

"Now by the honor of the Quincy... die!" Uryu snapped as he released an arrow flying straight at me.

***King... watch out!* **Shiro yelled out. I turned watching the arrow fly at me. The spiritual arrow hit me hard throwing me back a couple of feet but, I remained unharmed from Uryu's attack. This caused the Quincy to stare at me in complete shock. I was surprised too. I had expected the spiritual weapon to dissolve me into nothingness but I guess do to part of my shinigami heritage, Uryu's weapon wouldn't be able to kill me. Would the same thing happen if I faced against a shinigami?

"For Christ sake Uryu would you open your eyes! I am not the one you have to worry about!" I snarled at him pointing at the rift in the sky. The rift fully opened as hollows of every size and shape came pouring out. A large menos grande accompanied them as it let out a fearsome roar as it looked at us.

"You couldn't beat me alone is that it hollow? So you had to call for your friends to join you. It doesn't matter how many there are. By the honor of the Quincy, I will kill you all!" snapped Uryu as he fired a volley of shots at the menos. The menos let out another roar as a red ball of energy formed in its mouth.

'Shit!' I thought to myself as I quickly moved getting in front of Uryu. The menos fired off a _**cero (zero) **_shot straight at the Quincy and me. I stood before Uryu holding up my gloved hand stopping the _**cero.**_ I easily crushed it in my hand as I glared at the menos shooting it a dark look.** "Get lost!" **I snarled darkly as my voiced was laced with my hollows. The menos looked at me as it then began to retreat going back through the crack as it closed it behind him. Tensa Zangetsu began to form in my hands as I held it tight while my reishi flared out._** "Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_I snapped out unleashing a blast from my zanpakuto destroying some of the other hollows. Uryu stared at me in shock.

"Why did you protect me?" asked Uryu.

**"I told you that I am not your enemy as I am not like these hollows. I protect humans as I swore since my death and rebirth that I would never harm another living being and that I would do everything in my power to make sure that no one meets the same fate that happened to me. Now are you going to help me stop these hollows?" **I asked Uryu as I moved to attack the hollows. I madly slashed hollow after hollow as there was too many hollows for even me to handle alone. Suddenly I could see a large blue blast behind me. I turned to see a hollow vanish as Uryu let out another shot shot after destroying hollow. This caused me to smile.

"This doesn't make us friends or anything. I just won't stand by and watch these hollows attack innocent people." stated Uryu. I nodded my head that I understood as Uryu and I attacked hollow after hollow destroying as many as we could. I attacked using Tensa Zangetsu as well as several _**cero (zero) **_blasts of my own. I could see Uryu's fingers bleeding as now one shot from his bow wasn't killing them as quickly as it should.

*Tensa... Shiro... lend me as much of your power possible. I am going to finish this once and for all!* I told the two. I could feel their powers flow into me as I clutched Tensa Zangetsu hard in my hands. _**"Kuroi Getsuga (black moon fang)!"**_ I snapped unleashing a powerful black blast of reishi energy at the attacking hollows. The blast hit all of the remaining hollows destroying them in a single blast. I nearly collapsed to my knees feeling a bit weak. Uryu turned his bow back at me.

"Now it's your turn hollow." he stated.

"Your weapon has no effect on me Uryu. You saw it yourself. Besides I told you before that I am far different from those hollows." I stated powering down my reishi. Uryu looked me over closely. He looked a bit confused at my looks.

"You look like a shinigami but your powers are that of a hollow. What in the world are you?" asked Uryu is weapon was still fully drawn.

"According to my father and Kisuke, I am a vastro lorde. Basically I am a hollow with the powers of a shinigami." I replied.

"But that's impossible!"

"Well it isn't. I was reborn this way. I am not like other hollows as I still grow and get older. My body is that of a human as I use a gigai to live out what used to be a normal life before my death. Not once have I harmed an innocent soul. I still retain all of my human emotions." I stated. My eyes widened as I saw a hollow approach us as Uryu turned quickly firing off a shot. The hollow dodged Uryu's attack as it prepared to strike the Quincy before he could fire off another shot. I moved quickly pushing Uryu to one side as I slashed at the hollow with my zanpakuto. The hollow disappeared as it transformed into an ball of energy. The ball of energy settled into my gloved hand as I was starving. Uryu looked at me in shock as his bow wavered. I had saved his life once again.

The gates of hell began to materialize as it tried to pull the orb from my hands. Uryu's eyes widened when he saw the gates of hell.

"What in the hell?" asked Uryu.

"Precisely!" I answered. I could barely contain my hunger as I began to eat the orb in my hands. Uryu watched me as I ate the orb causing the gates to hell vanish. This caused Uryu to have his spiritual weapon to vanish. I finished eating the orb feeling satisfied. "I will answer all of questions as no doubt you have a lot of them." Uryu could only nod his head as I began to tell him all about my past and how I first became a hollow. Uryu listened to my story as he couldn't believe it was possible. "As I told you, I am not like the other hollows. I use my powers to defend my hometown and the people I care the most for. Whether it be family and or friends. It doesn't matter to me who they are. I will defend them with my life!" I tell Uryu. I know that my words have moved him as I could tell that he no longer sees me as a threat. I caused Tensa Zangetsu to vanish from my hands as I called out for Kon to bring me back my body.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Enter Rukia


	10. enter Rukia

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: yes you are correct in the assumption. Ichigo being a hollow himself has to still ingest souls to fuel him. But it is only the souls that are doomed to go to hell. Don't worry the reason why hell isn't mad against Ichigo consuming these souls will become known later on. To crazyman90: *laughs* it will be interesting to see Rukia's reaction. To usedheartOoO: *smiles* thanks for the review as I am posting a chapter almost every day. To ultima-owner: *laughs* yes I believe that the gates of hell does leave an impression. To LonelyHollow117: thanks for your review. No you didn't upset me with your other review as I don't mind criticism but it is hard to please everyone with what they want. I am doing the best that I can as a lot of my readers seem to like the story as it is…. Flaws and all! To Guest: I hope that you keep on reading as I think that I may surprise you with what I have planned. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Ten- enter Rukia

After explaining everything to Uryu, I took back over my body and headed home. My dad owned a small hospital known as Kurosaki Clinic which also just happened to be our home. I opened the door to my house to find it strangely quiet.

"I'm home!" I called out. Yuzu's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Ichigo. I'm making dinner as it should be ready shortly." stated Yuzu.

"Where's dad?" I asked heading towards our kitchen to find Karin sitting at the table doing her homework.

"He had a meeting at Karakura General Hospital. He should be back by dinner time." replied Karin.

"I see. I am going to my room to lay down for a bit. Call me when dinner is done." I told Yuzu as I went upstairs to my bedroom. My room was nothing fancy as it contained a bed and dresser to do my homework. Once inside of my room I placed Kon's pill case on my desk along with my backpack. I got out of my school uniform throwing on some regular clothing. I collapsed onto my bed closing my eyes for a bit. When I reopened my eyes I found myself within my mindscape as Shiro and Tensa were waiting for me.

**"Well I guess that you got Uryu to ease off of you for now. Do you honestly think that he will keep his word King?" **asked Shiro. I looked at my inner hollow smiling softly while running my hands through my hair. When I first came to my inner world, I was confused as I didn't have a hollow mask and/or whole in my chest. I looked completely human. The same went for Shiro. It was Tensa who explained that my mindscape reflected me as I would take on the form I was most comfortable with. In my case, I would look how I used to be before I became a hollow. Since Shiro was a part of me, he would take on whatever form my mind chose.

"If what Kisuke tells me about the Quincy's are true. Then yes. He swore by the honor of the Quincy not to say a word and to keep my secret."

_"Master Ichigo with what happened today, we should be on guard. No doubt that the Seireitei noticed the strange unusual happenings within Karakura." _warned Tensa. I sighed softly knowing that the zanpakuto spirit had a point.

"I know Tensa. We all knew that eventually the Seireitei would begin to investigate what has been happening. Even though they are seven years too late. I won't blame them for what happened to mom. That all falls on my head." I replied.

**"If you ask me King, you are to soft hearted. If it were me, I would have torn that whole damned Seireitei down to the ground because of what happened seven years ago." **stated Shiro. I quickly moved grabbing a hold of Shiro's shihaksho lifting him off of the building that we were on.

"Never say that again Shiro. It wasn't their fault what happened that day. The only one who is to blame is me. If I had any clue about the truth of what I was seeing that day then mom would still be alive and I wouldn't be like this." I growled darkly.

**"All right King. It won't happen again. I promise."** replied Shiro. I let Shiro down releasing him from my grip.

_"What happened that day is in the past. What we have to worry about is the future." _stated Tensa.

"Out of all of us, you are always the most level headed. I will talk to my dad and get some advice on what to do." I stated. Both Shiro and Tensa nodded their heads that they understood as I left my mindscape. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know I was being awakened by Karin.

"Jesus Ichigo you sleep like the dead. Oh wait you are dead." stated Karin.

"Ha-ha very funny Karin. Is there a reason to why you are walking me up?" I asked.

"Dinner is ready." I slowly got out of bed ruffling Karin's black hair. "I will race you down. And no using your powers!" Karin stated as I gave her a head start. I made my way downstairs to find my family sitting at the table. I joined them as Yuzu served me my food.

"It looks good Yuzu. Dad I need some advice."

"Advice? Does this have anything to do with what happened today?" my father asked. I nodded my head yes. Karin and Yuzu looked at me wondering what was going on. I told the girls the story of what happened as I held no secrets from them. It has been that way since my death/rebirth. They knew all about Kon, our father being a shinigami, the hollows, and what I truly was. The girls treated me no differently than how they regularly did. "I see so you are worried about a shinigami showing up." stated my father as I nodded my head. Yuzu began to break down into tears.

"You can't leave us again Ichigo. Your not a monster like those other hollows. You are our brother, our family!" cried Yuzu. I got up pulling Yuzu into my arms as she cried into my chest.

"I'm not planing on going anywhere Yuzu. Just shinigami who do end up coming will only see me as an enemy. I don't think it matters to them." I stated trying to console Yuzu.

"Ichigo is right Yuzu. To people like the Quincy's and shinigami, Ichigo is a hollow. There for he is an enemy. But we all know full well that Ichigo isn't evil. Knowing the Seireitei, they will no doubt send a rookie to investigate what is happening. So try to keep a low key and hopefully things will work out as you won't attract the attention of this shinigami." stated my father as Yuzu dried up her tears.

"Thanks dad. I will try my best as I hope that we can get this issue resolved quickly." I replied. After dinner I went to do my homework before I went to bed.

I awoke feeling an unusual reishi in the air as it was right next to me. I opened my eyes to see a Shinigami's zanpakuto hanging over me as a shinigami sat on my chest. I reacted quickly as I threw the shinigami off of me allowing me to get a better look at my attacker. It was a female with black hair and light grey eyes.  
"What the hell? I don't hang a sword over your head while you sleep." I growled at her angrily. The woman sheathed her zanpakuto as she studied me. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I snapped at her.

***King let me take her!* **Shiro yelled mentally as I told him to stuff it.

"I don't understand no human is supposed to see me. Something about you strikes me odd. You feel like a hollow. Maybe one marked you without you being aware of it." the woman stated. It sounded like she was rambling to herself.

***Is she kidding? She seems to have no idea that you are a hollow King. I say we take her.*** Shiro stated. I got up out of my bed walking over to the woman.

*Shiro shut up! We aren't going to attack a shinigami. End of discussion!* I snapped at my hollow as I smacked the woman upside the head. I didn't use my full strength. "Stop rambling to yourself. I am already in a foul mood thanks to your wake up call. Now who in the hell are you?" I asked. The woman looked at me in shock. "Well speak up!" I snapped.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

'Now we are getting somewhere.' I thought to myself. I extended out my right hand towards Rukia. "Nice to finally meet you Rukia. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Now can you tell me what this is all about?" I questioned. Rukia told me about the strange reishi that they have detected from Karakura Town.

"There has been an influx of souls to the Seireitei. When we talked to them they described you. I know that it is next to impossible for a human to be able to perform a konso. I have been trying to figure out what exactly you are." replied Rukia. Suddenly the door to my room opened as my dad stood there in full shinigami robe.

"Ichigo are you all right?" he asked pointing his zanpakuto at Rukia. I moved quickly grabbing my father's zanpakuto putting it back into its sheath.

"I'm fine dad. Rukia was telling me why she was here." I replied keeping a firm grip on his hand and zanpakuto. My dad looked at me as I lightly shook my head. "Rukia Kuchiki this is my father..."

"Captain Isshin Kurosaki. You used to be the captain of squad ten. The stories say that you died long ago in a battle with a hollow." Rukia stated as she bowed her head. Ichigo looked at his father as the older shinigami sighed softly as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"Please there is no need to be so formal Ms. Kuchiki. That was a long time ago. What brings you into our home late at night?" questioned my father. Rukia proceeded to tell my father what she had told me.

"I believe that your son maybe in trouble as I can sense a hollow's taint on him." stated Rukia. My father looked at me as I shook my head. There was no way that I was going to tell her the truth.

"I see. I suppose that you are going to stay around Karakura to find and kill this hollow."

"It is my duty. I suppose that it was you who has been sending souls to the Seireitei."

"Yes. But Ms. Kuchiki nobody must know that I am still alive. It would bring up a lot of unanswered questions as I do have a family to take care of." Rukia nodded her head that she understood as she opened a window leaping off into the night. I walked over to the window breathing a sigh of relief. "Well that went well." stated my father.

"I already know what you are going to tell me dad. I have to keep a low profile. No making any trips out in my soul form." I stated.

"This came up at the worst time possible. First there is trouble with the Quincy and now a shinigami has entered the picture. I just want you to be careful Ichigo. No telling what would happen if the Seireitei found out the truth about what you are." stated my father. I could tell that he was worried about me.

"Don't worry dad. I don't plan on them finding out. I promise to be careful. Hopefully things will work out." I stated trying to assure my father that I would be all right. My father hugged me before he left my room. I knew that he didn't want to lose me again.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Truth comes to light


	11. the truth comes to light

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I figured that someone would get the joke that I told. To answer your questions, yes….. everything will be revealed in good time. I know that you are anxious to know as I am still working out the details first. So bear with me! To Akira Namikaze, and flamingdarkfox: thanks for the review! To LonelyHollow117: yes with Rukia in the picture it means more trouble for our resident vastro lorde, Ichigo. To ultima-owner: *laughs* you don't know how right you are! Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Eleven- the truth comes to light

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly in my ears. I reached over to turn off the alarm but ended up breaking it as usual. I swore to myself underneath my breath as I got up heading to the shower before getting dressed for school. I was not in the mood to head to school today as I had no idea how Rukia planned to keep an eye on me. After my warm shower, I proceeded to get dressed in my high school uniform for Karakura High. I went back to my room as I grabbed everything I would need for school placing them into my backpack. Once I was set, I went downstairs to find Yuzu making breakfast while Karin was helping her. My father was reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ichigo!" called out Yuzu and Karin in unison.

"Morning. Dad, I am going to need a new alarm clock as I broke it again." I stated. My father looked up at me sighing softly.

"Ichigo that's your twentieth alarm clock."

"I know. I can't help it if they break because of my strength. Its not like I can control it." I replied running my hands through my hair.

"I will head over to Kisuke's to see if he managed to create a heavy duty alarm clock. I should also warn him about the shinigami." replied my father. Suddenly we could hear a glass plate breaking as Karin and Yuzu looked at us in shock. I shot my dad a look as if saying 'way to go'. I knew that these two would worry about me.

"Karin... Yuzu... don't worry. The shinigami has no idea about me. She thinks that I have been marked by a hollow. She doesn't know that I am actually a hollow. She also thinks dad is the one who has been sending souls to the Seireitei." I stated as I got up to pick up the shattered plate.

"But Ichigo, what happens when this shinigami finds out what you truly are?" questioned Karin.

"I will worry about it when it happens. Just keep your fingers crossed that things will work out for the best." I replied. Yuzu was crying as I hugged her after I had gotten rid of the broken plate. "Please stop crying Yuzu. I will be fine." I stated. Yuzu tried to give me her best winning smile. But I could see the worry in her eyes. 'I hope for their sakes that nothing happens to me as I don't think they can take the thought of loosing me again.

I went to school expecting Rukia to be there. But I didn't even sense Rukia's presence. But I knew that she had to be around somewhere. I could see Uryu approaching me as he looked troubled.

"And what's your problem?" I asked.

"There happens to be a shinigami presence within town. I sensed it last night." Uryu stated.

"I know. She happened to barge into my room late last night. She is under the impression that I have been marked by a hollow. She was sent here to discover the truth about what has been sending spirits to the Seireitei. Let alone the high amount of hollow activity within the town. So for a while I have to lay low and hope that she doesn't discover the truth about me." I stated.

"So where is this shinigami?" asked Uryu. I didn't get to tell him as the bell rang forcing us to take our seats. Seconds later the teacher came in with Rukia. I knew that Uryu could tell that she was a shinigami. I just hoped that Uryu was a bit wiser and didn't do something stupid like attack Rukia. I knew that the Quincy had a grudge against hollows and shinigami alike. Of course I happened to be an exception to the rule since I had save his ass twice.

The day seemed to start off normally as Keigo tried to hit on Rukia. I was surprised that Uryu didn't openly attack Rukia. Finally school let out as I seemed to breath a sigh of relief. I hoped that the sooner Rukia could finish her investigation, the sooner I could return back to my normal routine.

"I don't know how you can be so calm Ichigo knowing that a hollow is after you." Rukia stated.

"It's because I don't let things like that worry me. Especially after my mom's death because of a hollow. Thank goodness my father came when he did or I would have been hollow food." I stated. Rukia couldn't tell that I was lying. Suddenly a loud fearsome roar that seemed to come from a hollow. Rukia let out a sharp curse as she took out a mod soul pill popping it into her mouth. Rukia's soul separated from her gigai as she unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"Chappy protect Ichigo as I deal with this hollow." called out Rukia to her mod soul. The mod soul saluted Rukia as the shinigami moved rushing towards the bat hollow. The bat hollow laughed at Rukia as it lept into the air.

**"Go ahead shinigami and try to reach me." **stated the hollow.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" called out Rukia as her zanpakuto transformed becoming all white. Rukia poured her reishi into her zanpakuto. _**"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren (next dance white ripple)!" **_cried out Rukia as she unleashed a blast of ice at the hollow. The hollow instantly dodged it as it let out a shrill cry.

**"Pour little shinigami. You have no hope of defeating me by yourself. Lets see how you do with an army of hollows. One of us maybe lucky enough to take your life."** laughed the hollow as more hollows descended. Rukia let out a sharp curse as she tried to fight off the hollows. I couldn't stand by any longer and watch Rukia fight all of these hollows. I had to do something.

***King don't tell me that you are doing something foolish like helping her!* **Shiro shouted at me.

*Do you expect me to sit by and watch her die? I have the power to help. Its my duty, I swore to myself that I would help anyone if I had the power to do so.* I stated.

_*Of course we are with you all the way Master Ichigo no matter what happens.* _stated Tensa. I feed myself from Chappy's grip as I pulled out my own mod soul popping the pill into my mouth. I could see all of the hollows swarming Rukia. Tensa Zangetsu instantly formed in my hands as I quickly gathered as much reishi I could handle.

_**"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_I snapped unleashing a large blast from my zanpakuto. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw me in my soul form.** "Is this a private fight or can anyone join in?"** I asked as my voiced was laced with my hollows. The attacking hollows backed up in fear as they clearly knew what I was.

**"It's you! The vastro lorde who fight against its own kind. Why have you teamed up with the humans?" **asked the bat hollow.

**"My reasons are none of your concern. I won't stand by and watch you kill this shinigami. She is under my protection." **I snapped at them as my reishi flared out violently._** "Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_I snapped as I swung Tensa Zangetsu hard unleashing my reishi at the remaining hollows. The bat hollow let out a sharp curse.

**"The master is not going to like this!" **he stated as he flew off. My attacked destroyed any the secret is out!" I stated flashing a brief smile at Rukia who stood there in a total shock.  
remaining hollows as I turned towards Rukia.

"I guess that the secret is out!" I stated flashing a brief smile at Rukia who stood there in total shock.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Rukia's decision


	12. Rukia's decision

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Twelve- Rukia's decision

Rukia stood there as Tensa Zangetsu vanished from my hand.

"Rukia are you all right?" I asked as I proceeded to stretch out my right hand.

"You're... you're a... but it's not possible!" she stated as she swatted away my hand. Rukia clutched her zanpakuto hard in her hands as her knuckles turned white. I sighed softly as I had to explain myself and why I was a hollow. Rukia rose to her feet as she madly charged at me. Suddenly a blue blast caused Rukia's zanpakuto to fly out of her hands.

**"Uryu don't you dare interfere. Its all a big miss understanding!" **I snared as my voice was laced with my hollows as I turned looking at the Quincy shooting him a dark look. Uryu lowered his spiritual bow.

"And I suppose that you were going to let her attack you? God damn it Ichigo, I never knew that you were that crazy." stated Uryu. I simply shook my head going over to retrieve Rukia's zanpakuto. I brought it back at Rukia who stared at me in shock.

"Please just listen to my story first Rukia before you pass judgement. For the last seven years I have been this way. It all changed that fateful day when I died and yet was reborn like this." I stated. Rukia took her zanpakuto as I explained what happened seven years ago. "Not once since my death and rebirth have I harmed a living soul or attack any innocent beings. I use my powers to protect them. The only souls I do harm are hollows as I ingest the ones that are doomed for hell." I stated.

"And I take it that your father knows all about this?"

"Yes. He arrived a bit too late as the damage has been done."

"You said you eat hollow souls that are doomed for hell. How does that work?"

"Kisuke has a few ideas. He thinks when I consume these souls I only keep the bad ones within me. The souls that the hollow had eaten are freed. I haven't found out if its true or not." I answered. Rukia put away her zanpakuto as she didn't appear shocked when I said Kisuke's name. She finally called over her mod soul entering her gigai as I did the same with Kon.

"I trust that Kisuke has been helping you with understanding and training."

"Yes. He is the one who gave me a gigai this way I can somewhat resume a normal life. Observe me for a couple of days and you will see for yourself." I stated. Rukia sighed to herself as she told me that she would think about it. Rukia then walked off leaving me and Uryu to talk.

"Your nuts. I can't believe that you are allowing her to decide what she is going to do with you."

"Uryu this is between me and Rukia. I know that you may not approve of my methods and such but, I am trusting that Rukia will give me a chance to view my life. I have to prove to her that I'm not a threat to everyone."

"Ichigo you are crazy but I guess that you do have a point. By the honor of the Quincy, I will not interfere."

"Thanks Uryu. I will see you tomorrow." I stated as I walked off.

Latter that night I had heard the phone ring as one of my sisters answered it since my father had to go to Karakura General due to they were short handed and needed the extra help. I was in the middle of doing my homework.

"Ichigo... phone. Some girl is calling you!" yelled up Karin.

"Kay... I got it!" I shouted back picking up the phone. "This is Ichigo." I replied into the phone.

"Kurosaki this is Rukia." replied the voice over the phone.

"What's up Rukia?" I questioned.

"I just had a talk with Kisuke as he explained everything. If both your father and Kisuke feel that you aren't a threat, then I should see for myself. For one week I will be keeping my eye on you." replied Rukia.

"I understand Rukia."

"If I feel that you are a threat then I have no choice but to kill you. Regardless of who gets in my way or tries to stop me."

"I know that its your duty. Dont worry Rukia. I won't fight whatever decision you make. I guess that I will see you tomorrow." I stated as Rukia said goodbye before hanging up the phone. I sighed softly to myself.

***This is going to be a long week. How are you going to convince Rukia that you aren't a threat?*** asked Shiro.

*I am not. I am just going to act like how I usually act. I'm not going to try to convince her that I'm not the bad guy here.* I replied.

_*You figure if you try to convince Ms. Kuchiki that you aren't a threat then she will figure that you are trying to be shady and that you are a threat. Where if you act normal, she will see the truth for herself. Am I right Master Ichigo?* _questioned Tensa.

*Correct Tensa. Why should I act any differently? I figure that Rukia will make up her mind one way or another.*

***Then I guess that we will have to be on our best behavior.* **joked Shiro. I sighed once again as no doubt that this will be a long week.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Recruitment


	13. recruitment

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to LonelyHollow117: *Shiro scowls* "I meant it. There are times that I could be on my best behavior." *author sighs* Face it Shiro sometimes you just like to cause trouble for the fun of it. *Shiro smiles* "Yeah you got me there!" *author shakes head* it wouldn't surprise me if you guessed right on who the master is. But we wait to see if your hunch is right. To ulitma-owner: *smiles* words to live by! To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: *Ichigo sighs* "Why do you insist on doing this stuff to me scrlet?" *author smiles* cause Ichigo you are the main character as I knew that when I came up with this story that a lot of things would involve around you. *Ichigo sighs running his hands through his hair* "You know that I hate you right about now?" *author pouts* come on Ichigo, I promise that things will look up eventually. *Ichigo scowls* "Yeah right! Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed this story." *author smiling* Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Thirteen- recuritment

The following day I meet up with Uryu to proceed to tell the Quincy what was going on. I think he was a bit surprised to see still alive.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were worried about me." I stated.

"Come on Ichigo be serious for once. That shinigami is going to kill you because of what you are!" snapped Uryu as I shook my head.

"Actually Rukia is going to observe me for one week before she fully decides what to do about me." I stated as I could feel Rukia's presence right behind me. "Good morning Rukia."

"Kurosaki, Ishida. Remember Ichigo I will be keeping a close eye on you." Rukia stated.

"Yes mam!" I replied with a salute. Rukia shook her head as she went to take her seat. "God that girl needs a sense of humor." I stated causing Uryu to laugh lightly.

***God you are unbearable King. That girl wouldn't know a joke if it bit her in the ass.*** stated Shiro. I laugh mentally at Shiro as he did have a point.** *More importantly King... when are you going to tell a certain princess your feelings for her? You may never get the chance to if Rukia tends to destroy you.*** questioned Shiro. I sighed softly hating when Shiro had a point. I ran my right hand through my hair before walking over towards Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey Ichigo. I see that you are getting along with Uryu and Rukia." stated Tatsuki.

"Yeah I guess that you can say that." I replied as I noticed Orihime lightly blushing which made me even more nervous than I already was.

_*You can do this Master Ichigo!* _Tensa cheered on in the back of my mind. I took a long deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Orihime I have to tell you something important." I stated as she looked up her eyes meeting mine. I swallow harshly.

"What is it Ichigo?" she questions.

"For a very long time I had fallen in love with you!" I kind of yell out. Everyone stops talking as I can hear Keigo and Mizuiro u's. "I figured that I should finally tell you. And I wanted to ask if you would like to out with me?" I could feel my face turning red as every kid except for maybe Uryu and Rukia is u-ing. The bell rings as I quickly bolt out of class totally embarrassed at what happened. I don't think I could face Orihime ever again. 'God I wish Rukia would have just killed me.' I think to myself as I dart into the boys bathroom. I sat in the bathroom splashing water on my face as I detected an unusual reishi enter the bathroom. I look up to see an older looking man possibly in his mid twenties with electric blue hair and piercing blue eyes. What strikes me most is that he isn't wearing our school uniform as he had a hole in his stomach and a part of a jaw bone mask attached to his face.

**"So you are the one? It took me a while to find you. When he said that you went to school here and were posing as a human, I thought that he was kidding."** stated the man. I reacted quickly leaping away from him as I pulled Kon out of my pocket popping him into my mouth. Almost instantly I had separated as Kon stood behind me.

"Ichigo is he what I think he is?" Kon whispered to me.

"No he is actually nothing like me Kon. He is an Arrancar." I replied.

**"Ah so you do know what an Arrancar is. I only want to talk as our master wants you to join him." **stated the man.

"Kon head back to class. I am going to talk with him elsewhere." I tell my mod soul.

"Are you certain? He looks like bad news to me Ichigo." Kon whispers.

"Just go Kon!" I tell him as Kon scampers out of there quickly.

**"So your name is Ichigo is it?" **asks the man.

"What if it is? I don't know your name as I don't know why this master you speak of wants me." I replied as I head out of the bathroom through an open window. I quickly _**flash sonido**_ away from the school as the blue haired man is following me. "We can talk better hear without anybody knowing." I stated which causes the man to laugh.

**"Worried about your rep? It wasn't like anyone was going to see us or even know that we are there!" **stated the man.

**"You are absolutely clueless. There was a shinigami in that school who is keeping an eye on me. So unless you want her to come after us, you will put a cap on your reishi." **I snap at him as my voice laced with my hollows. This guy was seriously pissing me off.

**"But how did a shinigami manage to find you when I could barely? Its not important right now. If that shinigami is causing trouble then I could easily kill her for you!" **I moved quickly as Tensa Zangetsu formed into my hands as I grabbed the Arrancar slamming him into a nearby building holding my zanpakuto to his neck. My reishi leaked out of my body lashing at the Arrancar which caused him to smile.

**"You will do nothing to her. Do I make myself clear!"** I snarled. My power radiated forcing the Arrancar to lose his smile.

"Kay... I hear you loud and clear. Jesus he wasn't kidding when he said that you were powerful."

"Get to the point!"

"Our lord and master wants you to join him in over throwing the soul society and getting rid of the shinigami."

"And instead of him coming to speak to me himself he sends you to speak to me. Unless he can meet with me face to face, then I will have to decline his offer. I am not going to side with anyone unless I know what they are after and their plans." I reply as I let go of my hold on the Arrancar. I turn as if heading back towards the school.

"This isn't over yet. I will return. Remember my name as it is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques as I am Arrancar number six!" stated the Arrancar before his presence vanished. I had a feeling that this was not over yet as I could expect another visit soon.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Aizen's proposal


	14. Aizen's proposal

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to ShingamiWolf: love the idea as I may actually use it. To ultima-owner: yes you are right, Gimmjow is a hard face to forget. To LonellyHollow17: no I didn't have trouble with the conversation as I started it normally until Grimmjow pisses Ichigo off. It will be interesting in seeing how Ichigo will react to Aizen. To inuyasharocks123: *smiles* I can see you hanging by your computer waiting for my next update. To Antex-The Legendary Zoroak: hey we always knew from the series that Aizen had a twisted interest in Ichigo. Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed this story." To InnerBeast: I have seen some other people who make Ichigo turn full Arrancar becoming the bad guy. I am up for the idea but I think I am going to put my own twist on this story as I think that I may surprise you with what I have planned. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Fourteen- Aizen's proposal

I manage to make it back to school around lunch time as I knew that Kon would be able to sense my presence. But getting away from Rukia was going to be tricky. I waited within the boys bathroom for Kon to show up. The doors finally opened revealing Kon as he let out a frustrated growl.

"Damn that girl needs to back off and get a life. She is going to drive me crazy!" moaned Kon.

"Was she able to figure out that you weren't me?" I asked the mod soul.

"I don't think so. But she did feel your reishi spike and sense the Arrancar's presence. I assured her that you dad had it covered." replied Kon. "How long is she going to hang around?"

"One week just to make sure that I am not a threat. God my week has barely begun as this happens. What else can go wrong?" I moan as I ran my hand through my hair. "I am going to take it over for now. Thanks Kon for your help."

"Not a problem. Besides it is kind of boring not having anything to do." replied Kon as he stretched out my body. I placed my glove hand against my body popping Kon out before I took his place as I then went back to my class. True to Kon's statement, Rukia carefully was watching over me as she didn't seem aware that for a while Kon had taken my place. Around lunch time Orihime came up to me.

"Ichigo can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." I reply as I look at Keigo and Mizuiro who was giving me the thumbs up. Uryu managed to drag Rukia away. I smiled as I needed to thank Uryu later for his help. "What's up Orihime?" I ask trying to act like my casual self.

"I thought over the stuff you said earlier about falling in love with me and that you wanted to go out with me." she stated. I swallowed harshly as I could feel myself sweating bullets waiting for what Orihime was going to say. Orihime blushed as her eyes meet mine. "I like you too Ichigo. You are really nice to me and have been a good friend."

***Oh no she's going to say that she only sees you as a friend and wants to remain that way.*** Shiro moaned in the back of my mind.

*Shut up Shiro. She wouldn't be blushing if she didn't have some feelings for me.* I growl at my inner hollow. "Go on Orihime." I stated as my voice sounded nervous. Orihime lightly nibbled her lip as she stood up on me tiptoes giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Ichigo." she whispered blushing at least three shades of red. Before Orihime had a chance to pull away, I pulled her closer planing a kiss directly onto her lips. The kiss was soft and not over heated but it didn't remain that way for long as I lightly nipped at her lips to deepen the kiss. But when I sensed Rukia's presence, I ended up breaking the kiss.

***Kill joy!* **yelled Shiro in the back of my mind. Orihime blushed as I carefully wrote a quick note with my phone number on it before walking out of the classroom. I glared at Rukia.

"What?" I asked trying my best not to snap at her.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible." she states.

"Just because I am part hollow doesn't mean that I can't have feelings. I happen to care a lot for Orihime. I love her. Is it so wrong for me to actually care and/or love someone?" I snarl.

"No it's just I didn't think..."

"You didn't think that something like me could actually have feeling. You believe that all hollows are capable of doing is eating and attacking souls. Well I am not that kind of hollow. I was human and in someways still human!" I snap as I could feel my reishi lashing out at Rukia.

_*Careful Master Ichigo. Remain in control.*_ Tensa yells at me. I storm off walking away from Rukia before I literally lost it. All the while I mumbled to myself underneath my breath. I stormed out away from the school as I needed time to cool down. I began to piece together why Shiro and Tensa always kept me under control not losing control of my rage and anger.

*Our _**resurreccion (resurrection) **_happens to be based around my rage and anger isn't it?* I asked.

_*Yes. This is why we carefully monitor your emotions. If you lost control, who is to say what would happen.* _replied Tensa.

***Worst case scenario is that you could hurt the people that you care for.* **added Shiro.

'Great just flipping great! What else can go wrong?' I asked myself. It took me a while to calm down as I returned back to school. The rest of the day Rukia laid off of me but I could still feel her watching me. By the end of the day I quickly _**flash sonido**_ out of there as I didn't want to face Rukia or anyone else for that matter. I was still slightly ticked off about everything that happened today. I decided to head to Kisuke's place as I needed to let out some of my anger. When I arrived there, the place was strangely quite as I didn't see Tessai and/or Kisuke around. "Kisuke... Tessai... are you here?" I asked as I opened up the door to the basement.

***I have a bad feeling about this King.* **stated Shiro. That is when I first sense it, a powerful reishi that would have knocked an ordinary person down. I quickly turn facing a man wearing shinigami robes similar to Rukia's but he also wore a white robe of a captain. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes as he wore a pair of glasses but the presence to him felt more violent much like a hollows. I lept back as I took a defensive position.

"Relax Ichigo Kurosaki I am not here to kill you." stated the mysterious captain. I didn't relax as I carefully studied the brown haired captain.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I trust that Grimmjow passed along my message?"

**"So you are the master. He did express your interest in me. What is it that your after?" **my voice began to lace with my hollows as I could feel my powers lashing to escape my gigai. The captain just smiled at me as I found it creepy.

"It is as Grimmjow told you. I want to over throw the Seireitei and become the soul king. But in order to do this I need an army with powerful souls. This is the reason why I have gathered my Arrancars as hollows have been shinigami's enemies for as long as the Seireitei has existed. You Ichigo Kurosaki are the only vastro lorde that I have ever encountered as you are very strong and powerful. This is why I need you." stated the captain.

**"And what happens when you do become this soul king? How do you plan to change the Seireitei?"**

"For one thing I plan to have hollows never come to the living world. Wouldn't it be great not to have their presence here? No longer would you have to use your power to protect those you love. You could live a normal life never fearing if the shinigami would come to destroy you." The captains words struck me as I could feel myself calming down. I wanted to believe in his vision.

_*I don't trust his words Master Ichigo. There seems to be more to it than that. Why over throw the soul king in the first place? What is it that he is truly after?*_ Tensa stated in the back of my mind. I could sense Rukia's presence approaching the shop as the captain sensed it as well.

"Think about it Ichigo Kurosaki as I will return to hear your answer." stated the captain as a senkaimon opened up revealing another captain with white hair and a Cheshire like grin.

"You never did tell me your name." I stated.

"It's captain Sosuke Aizen. I will return to hear your answer Ichigo Kurosaki." replied the captain as the senkaimon closed disappearing from sight. I was left there troubled by this captains presence and what he told me.

'I don't think the Seireitei has any idea about this man's plans. This could spell trouble not only for the Seireitei but also the human world.' I thought to myself as Rukia finally caught up to me.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you!" stated Rukia.

"What do you want Rukia?" I asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize. I know next to nothing about you as I am basing my knowledge on what I know about hollows. I know I shouldn't as I should get to know you better." replied Rukia. I stood there shocked as I accepted her apology. I turned heading home as I had to talk to Kisuke later about meeting Aizen and hearing his proposal.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Seireitei


	15. Seireitei

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to LonelyHollow17: true…. I think that the zanpakuto can sense and feel that Aizen is still hiding his true motives from Ichigo. I knew that eventually I would put Orihime and Ichigo together as I can't wait to see how Orihime will react when she see what Ichigo truly is. Don't worry I may actually surprise you with my decision on how Ichigo will react to Aizen's proposal. To ultima-owner: yes… Aizen is a two faced liar! To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: yes it will be interesting to see Ichigo's answer as I feel that the Seireitei may actually help him in his decision. But we will see! Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Fifteen- Seireitei

Later that night I called Kisuke as Tessai picked up the phone.

"Uharara's." answered Tessai.

"Tessai its Ichigo. I need to speak with Kisuke." I stated.

"He's busy with Miss Kuchiki." answered Tessai. I sighed softly as I knew within my gut that I had to tell them both about Aizen.

"Good keep them there. I have something important to tell them both." I stated. Tessai agreed as I hung up the phone. I went downstairs my dad sat at the table going over some paperwork. Yuzu was cooking dinner and Karin was on the computer. "I am going out so save me some dinner." I stated.

"Kay Ichigo." replied Yuzu. My dad looked up catching my eyes as I could tell that something was up.

"Ichigo this wouldn't happen to do with the unusual reishi that I sensed today?" questioned my dad. I sighed softly running my hand through my hair. My sisters looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. Dad happens to know about a shinigami that has arrived investigating the unusual hollow activity. As well as who is sending spirits and souls to the Seireitei. The shinigami had found out that I am a vastro lorde when I used my power to help her out. Now she is going to remain for a week to see if I am a threat before she decides what to do about me. Today an Arrancar came to propose on behalf of its master. I told him that I wouldn't accept the offer unless I spoke to this master for myself. Later on I had been payed a visit by the Arrancar leader who happens to be a shinigami captain." I stated.

"Ichigo, are you certain that this man was a shinigami captain?" asked my dad. I nodded my head yes. "No doubt your going to speak with Kisuke."

"The shinigami Rukia is there as well. Tensa doesn't trust this captain as I believe that he has more planned than what he told me." I replied as I took out Kon's pill popping it into my mouth. I quickly separated from my gigai as Kon was now in my body. "Kon, I am leaving you in my body as I want you to protect my family." I told the mod soul.

"Leave it to me!" replied Kon as he saluted. Karin and Yuzu quickly gave me a hug.

"Please be careful Ichigo." they stated as I nodded my head. My father smiled as he gave me a charm attaching it to my shihaksho.

"Keep this for good luck as it belonged to your mother."

"Thanks dad. I will see you all when I get back." I stated as I _**flash sonido **_away from my house heading to Kisuke's place.

I arrived at Kisuke's place as Tessai allowed me in. Both Rukia and Kisuke sat at a small table drinking tea.

"What's so important that you had to keep me here Ichigo?" questioned Rukia. I sighed softly as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I have to be honest with you Rukia. Yesterday after I had left the room heading to the bathroom, I was approached by an Arrancar who came to recruit me on behalf of their leader. I told him that unless I speak to this leader directly, then I can't consider their offer. After you had pissed me off, I came here in order to release some of my pent up energy I was approached by a shinigami captain."

"Why would a shinigami captain approach you Ichigo? I wasn't aware that the Seireitei was sending a captain here." Rukia stated as she opened up here cellphone. Kisuke placed his hand on Rukia's stopping her from making the call to the Seireitei.

"Ichigo, did this captain tell you his name?" asked Kisuke.

"Sosuke Aizen. He told me that he wanted me to join his army to over throw the Seireitei and the soul king. He promised me that if he became the soul king that he would prevent the hollows from coming to the living world."

"It is just as I feared." stated Kisuke.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" asked Rukia as I came to join them at the table sitting down. Kisuke told us that he used to be a captain of the thirteen court guard until Aizen betrayed him creating the vizards.

"I was stripped of my post and banished to the world of the living along Tessai and the vizards. I had told the Seireitei about Aizen but there was testimony that he never left his squad barracks. It was almost like he had hypnotized the Seireitei." explained Kisuke. Rukia gasped in shock at what she had learned.

"Aizen is allowing me time to think over his proposal as he would return to hear my answer. I felt that I had to warn you about Aizen's plans as I can't help but to fear that this will cause trouble not only for the Seireitei but also for the living world." I tell them. I rose to my feet as I was ready to leave.

"Ichigo what would be your answer if Captain Aizen appeared again?" asked Rukia.

"I am not certain. My zanpakuto doesn't trust Aizen's words as I agree with him. I just felt that I had to say something before it was too late." I answered.

"Well it is a good thing that the head captain has agreed to meet with you." stated a female's voice. I quickly turned to see a black skinned female with cat like hazel eyes and purple hair. "Nice job on the conference call as head captain had heard everything. He wants to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki as he tell me that your mission here Rukia Kuchiki has been completed." stated the woman. She was dressed in ordinary clothing as I never sensed her presence. She held open a senkaimon which brought the two worlds together. I could see Rukia rising to her feet as she went for her zanpakuto. I moved stopping Rukia from drawing her sword.

"Guys meet Yoruichi Shion. She used to be a captain of the thirteen court guard." stated Kisuke.

"I still am. Just I tend to be a spy as I have kept a careful eye not only the Seireitei but also on the living world." stated Yoruichi as she turned to me as I released my hold on Rukia. "Head captain knows all about you Ichigo as Kisuke told them about you. He felt that sooner or later Aizen would make his move. I am to bring you to meet the head captain himself as he wishes to speak with you."

"Alright." I stated as I moved to join Yoruichi at the senkaimon. Rukia followed us as the three of us entered the senkaimon bringing us to the Seireitei.

NEXT CHAPTER…

head captain Yamamoto


	16. head captain Yamamoto

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to LonelyHollow17: just when you think you know what is going to happen next, I pull out a curve ball. It will be interesting to see what Yamamoto does about Aizen and about Ichigo. To ultima-owner: that is what it says but who knows what Yamamoto has planned. To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: yes it will be interesting to see how things play out when Orihime learns the truth and see what Ichigo truly is. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Sixteen- head captain Yamamoto

The trip was a short one as the next minute I found myself within an office as an older man with a bald head and a long white beard sitting at the desk. Rukia immediately went down onto her knees.

"Head Captain Yamamoto." she stated in shock as she reached up to pull me down. "Bow down you foul." Rukia hissed.

"Please rise Miss Kuchiki. So this is former captain Isshin Kurosaki's son. I see that Uharara's reports about a vastro lorde was true. Never in my life would I think that I would ever meet one face to face. Tell me Kurosaki, how is your father?" asked captain Yamamoto.

"He is well. He misses my mother. He is glad that I am still somewhat around as my sisters would have been totally upset if I disappeared suddenly." I answered truthfully.

"You have nothing to fear here Kurosaki as I have read Miss Kuchiki's and Uharara's reports. I see that your father and Uharara have trained you well." stated the head captain. Rukia rose to her feet as the head captain told her to report back to her squad barracks. Once Rukia left, Yoruichi also left the room allowing Yamamoto and me to speak in private. "Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am captain of squad one and head captain for the Seireitei, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. You may just call me either head captain or Captain Yamamoto." stated Yamamoto.

"I trust knowing that you have read and heard the reports made by Kisuke, you know that I am not your enemy."

"Yes even being with your presence I can tell that you are far different from other hollows. I feel that I must apologize as Karakura town never had a resident soul reaper besides your father. I never pictured your father having children or even marrying a mortal. Since because he is your father, you must have picked up some of his powers. That is why that hollow Grand Fisher lured you to him." stated Yamamoto as he gestured me to sit down.

"We won't have to worry about Grand Fisher as I killed him after becoming what I am as I ate his soul." I stated as I went to sit down. Yamamoto rose to his feet as he used a cane to walk around with.

_*That's no ordinary cane Master Ichigo. That happens to be his zanpakuto.* _stated Tensa.

***It must be in its sealed state. No doubt he can transform The hilt to appear when he goes into battle. This old man has controlled the Seireitei longer than even possible.* **added Shiro. I could tell that they were both impressed.

"Tell me Kurosaki after meeting Captain Aizen, what was your impression of him and please be honest." asked Yamamoto.

"My zanpakuto didn't trust his words. I could feel that he wasn't telling me the full truth to the reason why the Seireitei and the soul king needed to be under his control. It almost seems that he feels that he should be god." I answered.

"Speaking of your zanpakuto. I haven't seen it. Uharara said that it is unsealed but you can materialize it at will." Yamamoto stated as he turned towards me.

"That's true. Kisuke said that he hasn't seen one never sealed as I don't need a release word to transform it into a shikai state." I replied as I willed Tensa Zangetsu to form in my hands. Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw Tensa Zangetsu form in my hands. "I have only seen one other person cause their weapon to form like this. A Quincy who happens to be a friend of mine. Uryu was able to create a bow entirely out of reishi as well as the arrows he uses. According to Kisuke he believes that I am several things mixed together but have the power of a vastro lorde. My zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu has told me that my _**resurreccion**_ _**(resurrection)**_ is triggered by my rage and anger." I told him before I willed my zanpakuto to vanish.

"Getting to the reason why I wanted to speak with you and called you here. I want you to act as a spy for us Kurosaki. I want you to agree to Aizen's proposal and alert us to his plans. I believe he has the knowledge on how to achieve his plans as according to Captain Kurotsuchi, some data from the research and development is missing. At first I didn't believe Uharara's words about Aizen but after hearing what you have told me, I am starting to have reasonable doubts about him." I got up and started pacing around the room.

*What do you two think about this?* I asked mentally.

_*I say we should agree. Your father used to work for this man. Aizen will return back to Karakura for your answer.* _stated Tensa.

***I agree. This way they won't send any more shinigami after us knowing that we are on their side. We maybe the only ones who could go to the realm where hollows come from.* **added Shiro. I sighed softly running my hand through my hair. I knew that in my gut that I couldn't agree to Aizen's proposal as he seemed to be hiding something from me. Wether it be his true intensions or the method that he would complete his goals, something about the man troubled me. It was almost like he knew that this would happen to me and that he had arranged for Grand Fisher to attack me. No matter what Aizen's plans were I would do whatever it took to make sure that my family, friends, and the people I care for are safe.

"Alright old man. I will become your spy for Aizen." I stated as Yoruichi entered the room along with a sickly man with long white hair.

"Perfect timing Shihoin and Captain Ukitake. I trust that you were able to complete the task I gave you?" asked Yamamoto. The man with the white hair began to cough as he didn't look to well.

"Of course head captain. So this is the Arrancar that is on our side." stated the man as he came up to me extending out his hand. "Captain Jushiro Ukitake. It is nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I replied shaking Jushiro's hand. A spark of energy lept between us when I touched him as instantly he began to look better. Jushiro placed an object into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the baseball plate object which had a skull on it.

"That is a special combat pass. It was specially designed for you as it shows any shinigami that comes to Karakura that you are a deputy shinigami despite your hollow appearance. You will be also able to communicate to us with the device as it will alert you to any hollows within the area." stated Jushiro as he took out his zanpakuto thrusting it into the air to have a senkaimon appear to bring me back home. I nodded that I understood as I placed the badge into my shihaksho.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Human powers


	17. human powers

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to ultima-owner: see I love surprising people. Yes you are right Ichigo would die if Aizen learns the truth about him being a spy despite the fact that he is already dead. To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: who knows I may surprise you with what is going to happen next! To gamer479: thanks for your comment as I usually get a lot of complaints about my writing and such as it is nice to hear someone say the opposite. You are the bomb! Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Seventeen- human powers

Three days have passed since I have been to the Seireitei. My sisters hugged me the second that I got back home. I told them of what happened and what Yamamoto expected me to do.

"So no more shinigami coming to take your life?" asked Karin. I shook my head no as I showed her the badge that Jushiro had given me.

"Not as long as I have this. It will tell any shinigami that I am on their side."

"I am just glad that your back home safe Ichigo." stated Yuzu. I tried to give my dad back the charm. My father wrapped my hand tight around it.

"You keep it always with you Ichigo. Masaki tried her best to protect you that day. Allow her to protect you now when you seem to need it the most." stated my father. Tears streaked down my face. I tried often not to cry since the day my mom died as I found out that my tears aren't normal. In fact my tears were actually blood.

"Thanks dad." I replied.

The following day I went to class as it felt weird not to have Rukia there anymore. Nobody seemed to remember her except for Uryu. But I was shocked that Orihime and Chad remembered her.

'What's going on I thought that the shinigami erased all presence of them being here. Why does Chad and Orihime seem to remember Rukia? I can understand Uryu because of his Quincy powers but not Orihime and Chad.' I thought to myself. I didn't realize at the time from them being my friends and always hanging around me would cause their own powers to surface. Throughout the day I watched them both when they came face to face with a hollow that threatened them. I was tempted to rush in and help them but Tensa stopped me.

_*Wait Master Ichigo. Lets see how things play out. It may explain why they can remember Rukia Kuchiki.*_ stated Tensa.

*Alright then Tensa. But if they can't handle the hollows that they are facing I will step in.*

*Your just worried about your princess. Face it King... she isn't much of a fighter.* stated Shiro. I knew that he was right. I was worried more about Orihime than Chad.

I followed Chad to the park where he usually plays with some kids younger than him as he happened across my sister Karin. Karin had meet Chad before so she knew him quite well. That is when the hollow attacked as it was after my sister as she told the other kids to run. Chad landed a few good hits on the hollow despite that he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing? You won't be able to hurt that thing. Get the hell out of here!" yelled out Karin.

"No... I won't run. You can see this thing so tell me where it is and I will handle it." replied Chad. The two of them worked together but the hollow was overpowering them both. It separated Chad from Karin as it went after my sister. That is when it happened... a black and red armor sprang up on Chad's righ arm.

_**"Brazo Derecha De Giagante (right arm of the giant)!"**_ Chad managed this time to actually hurt the hollow with his armored arm. Energy flared from Chad's right arm as it surrounded his fist. _"El Directo (one strike of the giant)!"_Chad let the energy loose like a rocket punch as it put the hollow down. Chad's arm returned back to normal as he went to check on my sister. But the hollow didn't stay down for long as it rose up to attack both Karin and Chad. I knew that I couldn't stay on the sidelines anylonger.

_"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_I snapped striking at the hollow before it had a chance to get to Chad and Karin. I stood before the two as Chad's eyes widened when he saw me in my soul form.

"Ichigo?" he questioned rising to his feet.

"Yeah its me Chad. Karin are you alright?" I asked in concern.

"Fine. Ichigo why was that thing after me?" asked Karin.

"I don't know. Karin can you take Chad to Kisuke's place. Have Kisuke explain to Chad everything. I still have some unfinished businewss to take care of." I stated.

"Sure thing Ichigo. Come on Chad." replied Karin as she took Chad by the hand leading him away. I _flash sonido_ to find Orihime hanging out with Tatsuki at her karate class that happened after school. The place looked like a war zone as the hollow used seeds to take over and control the other students and some of Orihime's friends. Her power took the form of six small faries as they flew about her.

"Your _**Shun Shun Rikka (6 princess shielding flowers)**_ won't stand a chance against me. Even with a defense like _**Saten Kesshun (3 sacred links shield)**_ won't be able to protect you for long." stated the hollow as Orihime tried to protect herself and Tatsuki. **"I don't understand why master insists on us targeting the ones he is friends with. He only told us to make an example out of you. He seems to have stronger feelings for you than anyone else. But I hate people like you as you believe that you are better than anyone else and that even though your boyfriend may be this powerful person, you know nothing about him. Now prepare to die!"** The hollow's words shook me to the core as I could feel my rage and anger building.

'Aizen... is going to pay for this.' I thought as this time Shiro and Tensa did nothing to stop my rage and anger. I could feel my _**resurreccion**_** (resurrection)** changing my body as Tensa Zangetsu formed in my hands. I moved just as the hollow was going to strike Orihime as her _**Saten Kesshun (3 sacred links shield)**_shattered when she heard the hollow talking about me. _**"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ I stood before Orihime letting out a low and deep growl at the hollow. **"If you want her then you will have to go through me!" **

**"It can't be. You are one of us. Why would you protect a human?" **growled the hollow.

**"My reasons are none of your business!"** I snapped back as I moved to strike the hollow. The hollow proceeded to shot me with her seed pods aiming for Tatsuki and Orihime. My reishi rose as I began to gather my energy together as I stood back before the two. _**"Cero (zero)!"**_I snapped unleashing the blast to destroy the seed pods. The hollow was seriously pissing me off as it caused my reishi to rise to dangerous levels. _**"Saigo no Getsuga (final moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ I snapped unleashing the energy at the hollow destroying it in the attack. The hollow transformed into a energy ball as I grabbed it devoring it quickly. I let out a fearsome roar shattering pieces of glass in my wake. 'Aizen you are a dead man once I get my hands on you!' I snarled deep in thought.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Orihime taken


	18. Orihime

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to ultima-owner: *Ichigo smiles* "Aizen is going to die a slow and painful death!" To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: We will see how Orihime reacts to seeing the true Ichigo as she is the only one who has seen him in resurreccion (resurrection) form. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Eighteen- Orihime

I turned looking at Orihime as she held Tatsuki close to her. Fear was etched in her eyes as I could see why from the pieces of glass that remained fully intact. I didn't even look recognizable, I didn't even look human anymore as I stood in full and complete _**resurreccion (resurrection).**_ My body became all white as the hole in my chest was much larger. Parts of my shihaksho laid in shreds as I had only part of my sleeve and my pants on. Red fur trimmed both wrists and surrounded my neck. My hair was much linger as it reached to my waist in length. A full complete hollow skull caressed my face as I had two long horns while my eyes became all gold with no visible irises and/or pupils. My black claws reached out for Orihime as I still held Tensa Zangetsu in my hand.

**"Orihime."** I stated softly.

"No... stay away from us!" shrieked out Orihime. Seeing her fear and my full **resurreccion (resurrection)** caused me to turn away from her sharply as Tensa Zangetsu vanished from my hands. I collapsed to my hand and knees as tears streaked down my face as I let out a loud and painful cry.

**'She is afraid of me. She thinks I **  
**am a monster. I can't believe after everything that happened I have released my **_**resurreccion**__**(resurrection). **_**I don't know how to transform back to normal.' **I cried to myself as I had revealed what I truly was to Orihime. I could feel a pair of warm hands gently touch me. I looked up to see Orihime gently looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo... is that really you?" she questioned weekly. I slowly just nodded my head yes. Orihime wrapped her arms around me as I could feel my _**resurreccion**_ _**(resurrection) **_breaking as I reverted back into my original soul form. I wrapped my arms around Orihime as tears streaked down my face.

After a while Orihime and I were sitting on a roof after she made sure that Tatsuki and all of her friends were going to be all right. I could feel her hand lightly caress my face. I took a hold of her hand holding it gently. I was still pretty upset about what that hollow said. Clearly Aizen was going to make an example out of my friends to make sure that I joined him. He was going to pay big time for harming my friends.

"Ichigo... how...?"

"Did I become like this and how long have this kind of power?" I asked as Orihime nodded her head yes. "It happened seven years ago when I was attacked by almost the same creature that attacked me. My mom died because of this creature. It was going to strike me again to eat me because it could sense a power that I had within me that I didn't know about. But I guess in my anger and rage I had transformed into what you see." I stated.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Orihime as she removed her hand from my face.

"I am along the same lines as the creature that attacked you, a hollow. But I am stronger and more powerful than an ordinary hollow. I am what they refer to as a vastro lorde. But unlike other hollows I still retain my human form and all of my emotions. I could never harm you Orihime as you mean the world to me. If you don't feel the same way especially after what you have seen, I will understand." I stated rising to my feet. I turned to leave Orihime when I could feel her grab me from behind as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ichigo... did you truly think that I wouldn't still love you because of what you are?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head yes.

"I could see the fear in your eyes when you saw me in my full _**resurreccion**_ _**(resurrection). **_You are about the only person to ever see me in that form. I could tell that you thought that I was a monster. In someways I am." I stated as I prided myself free from Orihime's grip. Orihime grabbed me one more time turning me harshly as she stood on her tip toes kissing me gently on the lips. Tears streaked down her face. I pulled her closer to my body as I nipped at her lips. Orihime opened her mouth to me as I deepened the kiss. Orihime moaned as her hands hugged me close.

***She still loves you King. I guess that she doesn't totally see us as a monster. But aren't you forgetting about Chad? He is still at Kisuke's waiting for answers.* **stated Shiro forcing me to break the kiss. I gently wiped the tears away from Orihime's face.

"Your not a monster Ichigo. I just just shocked to see you in that form as you helped me and I reacted badly to your appearance. I love you so much as it doesn't bother me what you truly look like." Orihime stated. I held her hand smiling softly.

"Thank you Orihime. I love you too." I stated as I lead her to Kisuke's place.

_*She is your true soulmate as she clearly understands and doesn't fear you or even see you as a monster. I never thought that your emotions would be as strong for one person Master Ichigo.* _stated Tensa.

*What do you mean by that Tensa?* I asked.

_*You will see when you enter your mindscape.* _he answered. Orihime and I walked to Kisuke's place quietly still holding hands.

"Orihime know that I could never do anything to hurt you as I love you so much." I quietly whispered into her ear. Orihime looked up at me smiling.

"I know Ichigo. I am sorry about how I reacted to seeing you in that other form. You helped me out without thinking twice revealing to me what you truly are. I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki." replied Orihime. I lifted her gaze to meet mine as I began to kiss her deeply and aggressively. When the need for air became so great we broke apart.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Hueco Mundo


	19. Hueco Mundo

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Nineteen- Hueco Mundo

My time to give Aizen my answer was almost up. Kisuke began to work with Orihime and Chad teaching them how to fully use their powers. Orihime wasn't much of a fighter but her abilities proved useful in healing and defense. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk her out of the upcoming battle. Chad on the other hand was just as shocked to learn the truth. I knew that he would gladly follow me into the gates of hell in order to fight along my side. Uryu rounded off my group as the Quincy didn't view me as an enemy but rather as a friend. Which is a shock I know. With two other fighters and a healer, I proceeded to tell the group what I had learned about what was going on especially when it came to Aizen and his plans.

"I was asked by the Seireitei to act as a spy and to discover Aizen's true goals." I told them.

"What about us Ichigo? How can we help?" asked Chad.

"Use your powers to protect the people from the hollows while I am gone. I don't know if the Seireitei plans to send any shinigami here. The Seireitei recognizes me as an ally as they hope that I maybe the key to stopping Aizen." I told them. The three of them nodded their heads that they understood. I prayed that I was ready for what was to come.

The day came soon enough when I could feel an Arrancar's presence close by. I quickly hugged my family giving my sisters a quick kiss before I gave my body over to Kon.

"Take care of them for me Kon. Keep them safe for me."

"Count on me Ichigo." Kon stated giving me a quick salute. I quickly _**flash sonido**_ out of my house heading towards the park. When I arrived at the park I found Chad laying on the ground as Orihime using her _**Soten Kisshun (twin sacred return shield)**_ to heal Chad's right arm which laid in complete shreds. Orihime's _**Santen Kesshun (3 scared links shield) **_was protecting her from the two Arrancars. One was a much larger dark skinned male Arrancar while the other was a more slender pale skinned male with teal streaks going down his face from his eyes.

_**"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_I cried out releasing a blast from Tensa Zangetsu once it formed completely in my hands. The two Arrancars backed off as I quickly stood before Orihime and Chad.

**"Ulquiorra... he the one?"** asked the dark skinned Arrancar.

**"Yes Yami. He is the one that we have been looking for. Ichigo Kurosaki we have been sent to retrieve you and to take you back to Hueco Mundo." **stated Ulquiorra.

"I will come with quietly but you will leave these two alone. I will not allow you to harm them." I stated.

**"But they have seen us. They can't be allowed to live."** replied Yami. Before the large Arrancar could move I had moved striking the Arrancar smacking him down to the ground. My zanpakuto dangerously close to his throat.

**"You will not harm them or so help me I will kill you right here right now. I don't think Aizen will question me at why I have done it." **I growled threateningly as my voiced laced with my inner hollows. Yami's face clearly paled as he clearly knew that I was much stronger and more powerful than him.

**"Alright. I will leave them be!" **cried out Yami. I slowly climbed off of him allowing him to slowly rising back up to his feet. I turned towards Orihime as she gave me her best smile to assure me that both her and Chad were alright. Ulquiorra snapped his fingers creating a rift between the two worlds.

**"Please step inside the **_**descorrer**__**(loosed void) **_**as it will bring us directly into Hueco Mundo."** stated Ulquiorra. I nodded my head stepping into the hole followed by Yami and Ulquiorra.

We arrived within a world black as night with white sand everywhere. Skinny crystal skeletal trees popped up from the sand. A crescent moon hung high in the sky shining very little light. Off in the distance laid a large white building.

**"Welcome to Hueco Mundo Ichigo Kurosaki."** stated Ulquiorra. The minute we arrived within Hueco Mundo I could feel and sense as if a part of me had come home. I could feel my powers growing rapidly almost causing me to revert to my _**resurreccion (resurrection). **_I could feel both Shiro and Tensa helping me from deep within my inner mindscape. After a while the effects wore off. The three of us journeyed towards the white building as both Yami and Ulquiorra _**sonido (sound). **_My own speed out did theirs but I kept up since I knew very little about this realm. I was brought into the white building to see a sun lite sky even thought I knew that it wasn't real. The two Arrancars brought me into a room where Aizen sat as king. two other soul reaper captains stood by his side. I had noticed that Aizen's looks had changed as I could feel a cold chill run up and down my body.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to your true home. Have you thought over the offer that I had made?" questioned Aizen.

***Lets hope that you can deceive him King as I trust him about as far as I can throw him.* **Shiro whispered.

**"Yes Aizen I have thought it over. Ot is true that I don't truly fit in within the human world as some people there only placed me within that gigai in order to keep tabs of me. I managed to elude the shinigami that was sent to check up on me. Being here within Hueco Mundo I received the sense that I have truly come home. I will join your army but in no way are you my lord or master."** I replied as my voice sounded different as if it was laced with my hollows when it wasn't. The blind captain moved to strike me for showing Aizen disrespect. I easily moved avoiding the attack as I grabbed him by the throat hoisting him up into the air. "Listen I owe nothing to Aizen as he is the one who came to me. Not the other way around!" I snapped as my reishi rolled off of me in black waves threatening any other who believed that they could push me around. Aizen smiled wickedly as I tossed the blind former shinigami towards a nearby pillar causing the pillar to break as he was flung clear through the pillar.

"Amazing. Your power is truly outstanding. You will do nicely within my army." stated Aizen as he took out a small orb from his pocket. "This is the Hogyouku as it will transform you into a true member of the Arrancar army. You will be the highest ranked Espada within my army. Every member of my Arrancar army I have used this Hogyouku to create. You are the first Arrancar that I haven't created. As you will become number zero." stated Aizen as he got up from his chair approaching me while placing the Hogyoku in the palm of his hand. "Kneel Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen commanded as I did as told. I could feel the Hogyoku's powers flowing throughout my body. Power radiated throughout my body as I bet my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Finally the pain seemed to subside as Aizen took a step back surveying his work as I stood back up. I noticed that my shihaksho had inverted its colors as it was white with a black trim. The chain around my arm still remained black along with the glove on that hand. The number zero was tattooed beneath the chain onmy left arm. I felt no different than how I usually felt. "Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to the high ranks of the Espada. Alloq me to introduce you to everyone." stated Aizen as a smile stretched across his face. I was now in as I had to discover Aizen's plans and relay them to the Seireitei this way they could put a stop to Aizen's goals. I hoped that everyone back home was alright.


	20. Nell

Author Notes: I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. This story is completely my own idea as it is told from Ichigo's point of view. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate.

Author Reviews: to tsunasoraceillover: I know I kind of feel sorry for what I put Ichigo through during this story. To ultima-owner: thanks for the comment. To inuyasharocks123: *smiles* with how quickly I do up a chapter you won't have to wait long. To Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I loved the fact that I was actually able to make Ulquiorra as he is within the series as he along with Shiro are tough to write how they originally are. Also I love the touching scene between Orihime and Ichigo as I got really mushy with that chapter *grabs the tissues* I almost was at tears writing the chapter myself. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', (translations), *mental speech*, _italic-spirits_ _speaking_, **bold-hollows** **speaking, **_**bold italics-attacks**_

Twenty- Nell

It has been almost a week since I had arrived within Hueco Mundo. Besides most of my time hanging around the dome spying on Aizen, I had to learn things that the other Arrancars knew and I did not. I had learned that every number of the Espada had a fraccion that searved them. So far I was the only one who didn't have one. One day while I was within the dome spying on Aizen, I was spotted by Gin Ichimaru. His Cheshire grin always gave me the creeps. He had noticed the badge that the Seireitei had given me in my hands.

"Careful not to use that in here. You never know who maybe watching. I may suggest that you go outside with that." he whispered into my ear as he slipped a piece of paper into my hands. I was a bit shocked by his words as I slowly nodded my head understanding what he was trying to tell me. It turned out that I wasn't the only spy but since because Gin was far closer to Aizen he could relay information to me that Aizen hasn't revealed to his Arrancar army.

**"Thanks for the advise Gin. Perhaps I will do that as I have been cooped up in here for too long."** I replied before I took off for one of the exists. Once outside I breathed deeply in the cool air of the night sky of Hueco Mundo. Almost immediately the smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils as I could feel the faint presence belonging to a hollow. Without so much a second thought, I took off to where I could smell the blood and the presence of the hollow. I had noticed since coming here I haven't felt the need to feed on any hollows. Maybe it had something to with the air here but, I couldn't tell for sure. I approached a large creator finding the bodies of at least two Arrancars. One happened to be a very fat Arrancar wearing spotted body suit while the other was a skinner Arrancar with an ant like mask. The ant Arrancar was just barely alive. I lept down into the creator checking the ant's wounds.

**"Ichigo-sama..." **he spoke spitting up blood.

**"Save your breath. Your badly injured." **I replied. The ant shook his head as he moved his body to reveal a small child Arrancar in his arms.

**"Please you must take care of miss Nell. Can't let Nnoritora find her in this weakened condition. Please Ichigo-sama can you protect her for us?" **asked the ant. I proceeded take the unconscious child from him.

**"Fear not I shall protect her with my life. Tell me before you die your name." **I stated cradling the child close to my body.

**"Pesche Guatiche." **he answered turning his head over to the larger hollow.** "Did you hear that Dondochakka? Ichigo-sama will take care of Nell for us." **Pesche stated weakly before closing his eyes on last time. I lept out of the creator bowing my head to the two fallen Arrancar.

**"Rest well both of you."** I stated as my zanpakuto formed in my hands. I swung Tensa Zangetsu violently causing the sand to move filling in the creator barring the two Arrancar.

_*Master Ichigo... it seems that this girl is no ordinary Arrancar. She has a powerful spell placed on her altering her appearance.* _stated Tensa. I willed Tensa Zangetsu to vanish from my hands before I closed my eyes briefly finding myself within my mindscape. A large pool of water sat around the buildings as a few of them laid destroyed completely in ruin.

"What happened here?" I asked.

**"You did King. This is a result from your emotions. Your sorrow when you thought that Orihime saw you as a monster."** stated Shiro as he pointed to the water.** "And the result of your rage and anger when you saw Orihime in trouble."** Shiro added pointing to the destroyed buildings.

_"Shiro speaks the truth Master Ichigo. Since coming to the realm of the hollows, our powers have gotten much stronger. The girl has the feeling and sense of one of the Espda despite the spell she is under."_ stated Tensa. I had noticed that my shihaksho had reverted to its original black color. The number zero wasn't tattooed on my arm. I ran my hand through my hair finding that my hollow mask was gone. I moved to a nearby window to see my appearance. I had gotten used to seeing my face covered by the hollow mask. It was strange to actually see my face without the mask as my eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown color. I turned towards Tensa and Shiro in shock.

**"Its the result of being within Hueco Mundo. Your mindscape began to alter its form as here you will no longer look like you normally do when you are in soul form."** stated Shiro.

"Tensa you say that the child I hold used to be an Espda but now she is under a spell. Can we break this spell?" I asked.

_"At this moment in time no. But with our powers growing stronger and rapidly changing, it will only be a matter of time. What is on your mind Master Ichigo?"_

"I was thinking of having her as one of our fraccion." I answered. Both Tensa and Shiro seemed aware of my idea. I could feel someone tugging on me as I opened my eyes leaving my mindscape to find Nell yanking on my shihaksho.

**"Where's Pesche and Dondochakka?" **she asked. I simply shook my head as tears filled her eyes.

**"I am sorry Nell. They didn't make it. Before Pesche died he wished for me to look after and take care of you." **I stated. Nell broke down in tears as I held her close to my body gently rocking her.** "It will be alright Nell. Please know that they protected you with their life." **Nell wiped the tears from her large light brown eyes with her small hands.

**"Ichigo-sama what's going to happen to me know?" **asked Nell.

**"Well until I can reverse the spell that your under, your going to stay with me. If and when I reverse your spell how about you become one of my fraccion? And another thing Nell just call me Ichigo."** I asked Nell. Nell looked at me with her large eyes as I guess she didn't expect for an Arrancar to actually be nice to her. Nell climbed out of my arms bowing her head.

"I, Nelliel TuOdelschwanck would be honored to become one of your fraccion Ichigo." she stated. I smiled gently at her as I remembered the note that Gin had given me.

~Ichigo, please be assured that I am on your side as I am also a spy for head captain Yamamoto. As of right now Aizen has been going over the research data that he had taken from squad twelve. He also has been trying to find more vastro lordes to join him. He isn't satisfied with only having one. Aizen has been reading over how to create the Oken which is a vital key to his plans. All I know right now is that it requires a large populace filled with a high amount of reishi. Please fill in the Seireitei to Aizen's plans as I will keep a close eye on him. Gin.~ I shredded the note scattering it to the wind. I took out the badge pressing on the skull.

**"This is Ichigo Kurosaki reporting in. Is anyone there?"** I asked. Voices where a bit disoriented at first.

"Kurosaki..." replied a voice which I recognized.

**"Jushiro are you with the head captain?"** I asked.

"I am here Kurosaki. Please give us your report." replied the voice of Yamamoto. I filled them in to what I knew and what Gin had told me in his note. "I see. It is just as Kurostuchi stated as he has been trying to piece together the information that Aizen had stolen. Keep up the good work Kurosaki and do be careful." stated Yamamoto before the badge fell silent.

**"Shall we go Nell?"** I questioned. Nell nodded her head as I picked her up in my arms heading back into the dome.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Return to Karakura

Authors Notes: hey readers I need your help. I need for some OC Arrancars to become Ichigo's fraccion. I need a physical description both in human form and released form. What the name of their zanpakuto is and what it looks like released. What powers do they have and their names. It will help me out in later chapters as I will give you the credit for helping me creating these OC characters. You may leave me a comment and/or review on this sight or you can PM me with the information as I appreciate the help. Thanks!


End file.
